Gang Love
by SasuNaruAllDay
Summary: Kyuubi is a gang leader and him and his gang are going to a new school that the Akatsuki go to. But Sasuke, the gang leader of Akatsuki, has eyes for Kyuubi's cute little brother Naruto. But Kyuubi loves Naruto more then just a brother.. SasuNaru KyuuNaru
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Since this is the story with the top votes it won. Well here ya go! Enjoy!**

* * *

''Ok. So we took out all the gangs in the North and West side.'' Sasuke concluded as him and Itachi sat down on the living room couch to clarify some important gang stuff out.

Sasuke Uchiha. The sexiest, hottest, and baddest 16 year old in the world! No one could resist Sasuke. How could they? That soft black blueish hair and that creamy flawless pale skin and let's not forget those dark mysterious midnight black eyes. Sasuke could make any girl, or boy, faint with a single smirk. He was just that gorgeous. And also the leader of Akatsuki, a gang feared by all. Sasuke had everything every guy wanted and what every uke or girl would want in a man: good looks, money, and power.

''And that's all thanks to Sasuke!'' Itachi said cheerfully. ''I'm glad I made you gang leader of Akatsuki. You know how to run it better then I did.''

Itachi Uchiha, 17 years old. Good looks must run in the family because Itachi is just as breath taking as Sasuke. He has long soft silky black hair that he always ties in a ponytail at the back of his head. He also had dark black eyes, but his eyes were more playful then Sasuke's. Itachi was always the party type of person and would always be having some kind of fun, while Sasuke is more of the serious type and would shoot someone if they disrespected him in anyway.

Itachi was once the leader of Akatsuki, but the members in Akatsuki: Pein, Konan, Kakuzu, Hidan, Tobi, Kisame, Haku, and Kabuza.

''Yeah yeah whatever.'' Sasuke mumbled as he looked through some papers.

''Itachi?'' Sasuke started. ''Do you know anything about the Jinchuurikis? They seem to be the only problem we have, even though they stay all the way at the other side of town. Their name is really popular. It's a pain in the ass.''

Itachi squealed so loud Sasuke had to cover his ears.

''Why the hell are you screaming?!'' Sasuke shouted over his older brother's squeal.

''I've always wanted to tell you about the Jinchuurikis! Now that your leader I finally could!'' Itachi exclaimed then jumped up from the couch and ran out the living room.

_What the fuck? _Sasuke thought as he wondered about his brother's sudden enthusiasm.

Itachi was back moments later with an over stuffed yellow filing folder in his arms.

''This has most of the information I could find out about the Jinchuurikis. Well, most of this is about Kyuubi-san.'' Itachi said as he sounded like he was melting in happiness when he said 'Kyuubi's' name.

''Kyuubi-san? Who the fuck is he?'' Sasuke asked.

Itachi snapped out of his daydream. ''Oh yeah. You don't know who Kyuubi-san is. Well, Kyuubi-san is the most sexiest, dreamiest, and most gorgeous guy in the world!'' Itachi exclaimed. ''And he's the leader of the Jinchuurikis.''

''Dumbass. Your in love with our rival gang?'' Sasuke asked in disapproval

''It's not my fault Sasuke!'' Itachi wined. ''He stole my heart from the first time I saw him.'' Itachi said as he fluttered his eyes. Then he blinked back to related.

''That reminds me Sasuke. When are you gonna find a diamond?'' Itachi asked pointing an accusing finger at Sasuke.

(A diamond means like a lover. Like Konan is Pein's diamond and Haku is Kabuza's diamond. It means like your girlfriend or your uke.)

Sasuke just shrugged and went back to looking at papers.

''Come on Sasuke. Girls and guys just through themselves at you. You could have anyone you want.''

''No one's good enough.'' Was all Sasuke said.

Itachi sighed at his brother's stubbornness to finding a lover.

''So what about Kyuubi?'' Sasuke asked wanting to know more about this leader.

Itachi's face lit up. ''Oh my god Kyuubi-san is soo hot!''

''I meant like where's the location where his gang stays and the members he has.'' Sasuke corrected and rolled his eyes.

Itachi pouted. ''Fine.'' Itachi mumbled underneath his breath and sat back down on the couch and laid the yellow folder on the coffee table.

''There's 7 members in Jinchuurikis: Uzumaki Kyuubi, Kiba, Gaara, Sasori, Deidara, Neji, and Shikamaru. They rule the East and South side of Konoha. There known for being dangerous and very cunning. Gaara is excellent at getting any kind of information, he could get government files if he wanted to and not leave any clues that he done it. Deidara specializes in bombs, he could make a bomb that could exploded an entire school building in under 3 minutes. Neji and Kiba are exceptional fighters, there skilled in 5 different Martial Arts. Shikamaru is a genius, he could crack any computer code or password, he's an expert at technology. And last but not least Kyuubi-san! He shares **all **of his member's talents, except for Shikamaru's, and he has an extra talent. He's like the best gun shooter in the world. I even think he's better then you Sasuke. He could shot someone straight in the forehead even if they were in the biggest crowd without hurting anyone else except that person. This talent is good for when you want to to kill some quickly. If he wants you to die in a couple of seconds then he knows exactly were to shoot you, or if he wants you to suffer he knows exactly were to shoot to. All together he's gun skills are incredible.'' Itachi concluded.

Sasuke took all this in_. This gang is even more serious then I thought. And this Kyuubi sounds like a big problem. _Sasuke thought.

''Oh yeah! Just yesterday I drove all the way down to South Side High School to get there school photos.'' Itachi said taking out 8 pictures out of the yellow folder and placed them in a line across the coffee table. Then he squealed when he saw Kyuubi's picture.

''Isn't he so hot Sasuke!'' Itachi said pointing at Kyuubi's picture hysterically.

Kyuubi had orange reddish short hair and the way some of it fell over his fierce crimson red eyes would make you faint. His skin was kind of pale but not as quite as the Uchihas. In the picture he cupped his right cheek with his right hand, looked away from the camera, and leaned his head to the side as if he didn't want to be there. He laid his left arm across the brown table that was underneath him. You couldn't really see the table though, it was a head to a little bit below shoulders shot. As much as Sasuke hated to agree with Itachi but he was right. Kyuubi is sexy! But Sasuke wasn't really interested in semes, he was more into ukes.

''I guess he's alright.'' Sasuke said eying the picture.

''Just alright! He's amazing! He's unreal!'' Itachi shouted as he held the picture close to his chest.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. ''Snap out of your obsession Itachi and tell me who's who.'' Sasuke ordered.

''Ok. This is Gaara, 17 years old.'' Itachi said pointing to a guy with red hair and with a tattoo on his right temple that was in some language for love. The read head had jade color eyes with heavy eye liner around his eyes. His arms were crossed in the picture and he glared at the camera.

''This is Neji, 17 years old.'' Itachi said pointing to a dark brown haired guy. His hair must have been really long since it got cut off in the picture and he had light lavender eyes with no pupils. ''Gaara and him are a couple.'' Itachi informed.

''This is Deidara, 17 years old.'' Itachi said pointing to a guy with bright blonde hair and a bang that covered his left eye, his eyes were baby blue. He stocked out his tongue in the picture and held out his two arms, palms up so the camera could see the the mouths with there tongues sticking out tattooed on the palms of his hands.

''This is Sasori, 17 years old.'' Itachi said pointing to a guy with red hair and dark brown eyes. He glared at the camera and he had his middle finger stuck out. ''Him and Deidara are a couple.'' Itachi gossiped.

''This is Kiba, 17 years old.'' Itachi said pointing to a guy with brown hair and oddly triangle shaped black pupils. He had one upside down triangle on each cheek and he gave a toothy grin at the camera, which showed his sharp canine like teeth.

''And this is Shikamaru, 17 years old.'' Itachi said pointing to a guy with dark brown hair tied up in a high ponytail. He had his head leaning on his right hand. His eyes were closed as if he was sleeping so you couldn't tell what color were his eyes. ''And he's a couple with Kiba.''

Then Itachi sighed happily. ''I'm so glad Kyuubi's single. I would have killed who ever he was going out with anyways.'' Itachi said with a smile.

Sasuke looked at the pictures from the beginning to the end...

Sasuke's eyes widened and he picked up the last picture. It was someone Itachi didn't mention. It was an adorable golden blonde haired boy with mesmerizing sky blue eyes, he looked around 15 years old. He had 3 cute whisker like marks on each side of his perfectly tanned cheeks. A breath taking smile was pressed on his irresistible light pink lips and his arms were cut off in the picture, he must have put his hands on his lap. His head was tilted to the side which made him even more cutier as his bangs fell over his eyes slightly. Over all, this blonde is an angel on Earth.

''Who is_ this_?'' Sasuke said not taking his eyes off the picture.

''Oh. That's Uzumaki Naruto. Kyuubi-san's younger brother. Isn't he **adorable**! I wish I could just pinch his cute whiskered cheeks! I could pretend he's my son for when Kyuubi-san and I get married! He doesn't know that we're gonna marry me yet, but we will.'' Itachi ranted with a smile.

''Uzumaki Naruto.'' Sasuke repeated ignoring Itachi as he still didn't take his eyes off the picture.

Itachi looked at his brother for a while then he grinned. ''What are you thinking about Sasuke?'' Itachi asked.

A smirk was appeared on Sasuke's face. ''I'm thinking that...I just found my diamond.''

* * *

''We took out all of East and South side's other gangs. So technical, we run the whole East and West coast.'' Kiba said with a grin as he put up his legs on the couch and rested his head on Shikamaru's lap.

''Yeah but what about the rest of North and West side?'' Kyuubi asked as he sat down on a love seat couch.

''Guess who?'' Gaara and Neji said together as they sat down on the carpet of Kyuubi's living room together and Gaara had his head on Neji's chest.

Kyuubi sighed. ''Akatsuki.'' He growled.

''That reminds me. Has everyone been transfered to Konoha High?'' Kyuubi asked.

Everyone nodded.

''Why did you have to get expelled Kyuubi? Now the only school left is Konoha High were the _Akatsuki _goes.'' Deidara said and he said the word 'Akatsuki' in a disgusted tone as he sat on Sasori's lap on the carpet.

''Well what the hell am I suppose to do when some bastered touches Naruto's ass? Shake his hand and give him a medal.'' Kyuubi said in a sarcastic tone.

''No Kyuubi. But did you have to break his arm _and _his leg.'' Sasori said taking the side of his lover.

''Well the asshole had what's comin' to him.'' Kyuubi mumbled. ''Now drop the subject. I'm starting to get angry all over again.'' Kyuubi ordered.

Deidara and Sasori dropped the subject. When Kyuubi gave an order the gang was suppose to listen to it.

If you can't already tell, Kyuubi(17 years old btw) is a very over protective brother. His little brother, Naruto, was just to cute for his own good. Guys constantly flirt with him and Kyuubi constantly keeps breaking there body parts. Some idiots still don't get it that the price for flirting with Naruto is a couple of broken bones. Naruto is just so irresistible that guys didn't mind taking that risk. Naruto is just way to innocent and naive, that's what most guys love about him. Guys could tell him ''Hey sexy, wanna get fucked?'' and Naruto could go ''What does fuck mean?''. Keeping guys away from Naruto is a full time job for Kyuubi. Luckily, Kyuubi's name is getting spread like wild fire so word is getting around that Kyuubi is very dangerous as is his gang.

Suddenly, Naruto walked in the living room like he was a lost child. He was wearing a big over sized shirt that hung off one of his shoulders, like he would wear any other night. Tonight, this shirt was dark blue.

''Kyuu?'' Naruto asked in a cute angel like voice.

''Yes Naruto. Is something the matter?'' Kyuubi asked.

Naruto nodded. ''It's thundering and lighting outside.''

''Oh yeah. You don't like thunderstorms. Well you could come sit by me until you go to sleep.'' Kyuubi suggested.

Naruto's face lit up and he ran over to Kyuubi and sat right besides him and put his delicate feet onto the couch also and rested his head on Kyuubi's chest. Naruto always did this when he would be having a nightmare or having a hard time falling asleep. Every time he was with his big brother he felt so much safer. And just like that, Naruto was asleep.

''Awwww.'' The rest of the members of Jinchuurikis whispered together.

''Isn't he the cutest little thing!'' Deidara said in a harsh whisper. ''Can't I hold him Kyuubi?''

''No Deidara. He isn't a toy.'' Kyuubi snapped. ''Plus you'll wake him up.'' Kyuubi whispered looking down at his adorable little brother.

Then Kyuubi sighed. ''Another school with other guys that are gonna love to grab Naruto up.'' Kyuubi said in an irritated whisper as he stroked Naruto's soft blonde hair softly.

''Don't worry Kyuubi.'' Kiba assured. ''We're all gonna be there to protect Naruto. That's why we're all transferring with you to Konoha High, to protect each other. You can't break up the Jinchuurikis.'' Kiba said flatly as Shikamaru played with Kiba's hair.

Kyuubi grinned. ''Your right Kiba.'' Kyuubi said then he got up cradling Naruto in his arms.

''Well, I'm gonna put Naruto to bed. You guys should go to bed and get some rest too.'' Kyuubi suggested.

The group started to get up and walked up the stairs to there rooms.

This house was Kyuubi's and Naruto's mansion there parents left behind when they died. Kyuubi opened his home to his friends that just walked up the stairs because they helped him catch and kill their parents' killer. It's really like a big happy family. Naruto really likes the others and they really like Naruto. There all almost as protective as Kyuubi, almost.

Naruto blinked a couple of times then looked up to Kyuubi.

''Kyuu, where are we going?'' Naruto asked covering his mouth to yawn.

''I'm just going to put you back in your bed Kit.'' Kyuubi said with a sweet smile towards his little brother.

''Will you stay with me Kyuu?'' Naruto pleaded with cute wide eyes.

How could anyone resist that face. ''Whatever makes you happy.'' Kyuubi answered with a smile.

Naruto smiled back then his eye lids got heavier and he was soon asleep again.

Kyuubi smiled at how angel like and delicate Naruto looked when he was sleeping. Or awake for that matter. Keeping Naruto safe from perverts is a hard job, but like hell Kyuubi was gonna let them have Naruto.

Kyuubi walked up the stairs with Naruto in his arms to get some sleep, they all had a big day tomorrow.

* * *

~**Morning**~

''Hey, where's Kyuubi?'' Deidara asked as he put some eggs he was cooking in a plate for him. ''And Naru-chan?''

The gang was all dressed and at the kitchen table eating breakfast that Deidara cooked.

As if on que, Kyuubi walked into the kitchen. He was wearing dark blue baggy jeans and a red baggy hoddie. He just had to wear that baggy hoddie. Couldn't he have your something tight? Don't get me wrong, he still looks as hot as ever, but it still would have been nice to see him in something tight instead. (Sighs) All well, where else is he going to keep his gun in hiding? He wore a diamond stud earing in his right ear and black and red Jordans. Over all, he was just plain drop dead gorgeous.

Gaara whistled.

''Lookin' hot Kyuubi!'' Kiba commented with a grin.

Kyuubi smirked. ''Don't I always.'' He said then he sat down in an empty chair near the kitchen table. Deidara put his breakfast in front of him.

''Where's Naru-chan?'' Deidara asked.

''Hold on, let me get him.'' Kyuubi said eating his breakfast. ''Kit! Hurry up so you could eat your breakfast!'' Kyuubi shouted.

''Coming!'' Naruto called as he ran down stairs.

Deidara and Gaara(Gaara's a little bit uke in here) squealed when Naruto walked into the kitchen.

Today the cute little blonde was wearing black skinny jeans that outlined his irresistible curves perfectly. He wore a white body hugging short sleeves shirt that had the word 'Adorable' written in big glittery black bubble letters. He wore his blue diamond necklace his mother gave him when he was only five years old and white flats on his delicate feet. Over all, Naruto appearance was just screaming 'Fuck me'.

''Naru-chan! Your wearing the shirt I bought you yesterday!'' Deidara exclaimed as he clapped his hands together.

''That outfit looks so cute on you!'' Gaara exclaimed with a huge smile.

Naruto smiled. ''Really? I thought it was to much.'' Naruto admitted.

''Your beautiful Naruto.'' Deidara said. ''Every thing looks like it's to much on you.''

Naruto smiled wildly at the comment. Then he looked over to Kyuubi and noticed he was glaring at Naruto shirt.

''What is it Kyuu? You don't like my outfit?'' Naruto said with a cute pout.

Kyuubi snapped out of his glare. ''Of course I like your outfit Kit. Now why don't you go over to the stove and share out your breakfast.'' Kyuubi said kindly.

Naruto smiled and skipped over to the stove.

While Naruto was doing that, Kyuubi motioned Deidara to come near him. Deidara did so.

''Of all the shirts, why did you have to get _that _shirt for Kit?'' Kyuubi said to Deidara, but loud enough for everyone to hear at the table except for Naruto.

''What's wrong with the shirt?'' Deidara said innocently as he shrugged his shoulders not really knowing what Kyuubi was talking about.

Kyuubi raised a perfect eyebrow. ''Adorable?'' Kyuubi questioned.

''Well I think it's cute.'' Deidara said crossing his arms over his chest.

''I'm not saying it's not cute. I'm just saying that it's too cute. Everyone at Konoha High is gonna want Naruto, and the shirt just makes it definite.'' Kyuubi said.

Deidara sighed. ''I get what your talking about. But don't worry Kyuubi. We're all going to be there, there's no way something could happen to Naruto.'' Deidara debated.

The rest of Jinchuurikis nodded in agreement.

''I guess you guys are right.'' Kyuubi admitted. ''I guess it's just the nerves.'' Kyuubi said rubbing his temples. Then his head snapped up and his eyes widened.

''What's the matter Kyuubi?'' Neji asked anxiously.

''Kyuu?'' Naruto asked shacking his brother's shoulder to wake him up.

Kyuubi blinked twice to get back in reality. ''Sorry for scaring you Naruto.'' Kyuubi apologized putting a hand on Naruto's hand that rested on his shoulder. Then he took his hand up from Naruto's and put it on his forehead. ''I just had a horrible flashback, nothing to worry about.'' Kyuubi said with a reassuring smile at Naruto.

Naruto smiled back and sat down in the chair besides Kyuubi and started to eat his breakfast.

''So what was your flashback Kyuubi?'' Kiba asked.

Kyuubi just rubbed his temples like he had a headache and said one word. ''Itachi.''

The Jinchuurikis burst out in laughter.

''I forgot! He goes to Konoha High!'' Neji said in between laughs.

''Kyuubi's crazy fan boy!'' Kiba said as he laughed. Everyone started to laugh louder.

**-Flashback-**

_Just 1 year ago, the Jinchuurikis were at the park just hanging out. Naruto wanted to go to the park so Kyuubi, or any other of the Jinchuurikis, had no problem with going. But what nobody knew is that Akatsuki was going to be at the park at the same time._

_Kyuubi tried to keep his gang hidden to avoid a gang war. Trust me, Kyuubi loved gang wars more then anyone else, but he did know they were dangerous. Naruto was with him and he didn't want his precious little brother to get hurt._

_But it was to late, Akatsuki already saw them._

_''Shit.'' Kyuubi cursed. ''Gaara get Naruto out of here.'' Kyuubi ordered._

_''No!'' Naruto protested. ''I'm not leaving you Kyuu!''_

_''Naruto this is dangerous. Leave. Now.'' Kyuubi ordered._

_Naruto crossed his arms around his chest and pouted. ''No!''_

_Kyuubi sighed in irritation. Naruto could be so stubborn at times. ''Fine. But you have to promise me if it gets dangerous, you let Gaara get you out of here.'' Kyuubi said sternly._

_Naruto looked at Kyuubi for a while. ''I promise.''_

_As if on que, the_ _Akatsuki arrived, only about 5 feet away from the Jinchuurikis._

_Kyuubi thought he could talk to them that they want no trouble, but everyone knows that Kyuubi always wanted to take down the Akatsuki, the leader especially. Kyuubi never met or saw the leader of_ _Akatsuki, but all he needed to know was that he didn't like him. But today, Kyuubi had to reason with him._

_Kyuubi ushered Naruto to the back behind the group and he walked up to the front._

_''Who's the leader?'' Kyuubi demanded._

_''Me. Who wants to know?'' Said a voice. Kyuubi looked to where the voice came from then out walked a very good looking guy with long silky black hair that was tied up in a ponytail._

_The man stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Kyuubi. And I mean he frozed completely and stood there stareing at Kyuubi._

_Kyuubi turned around and gave his gang a confused look. They all just shrugged their shoulders with the same confused look he had on._

_''Ah...Hello?'' Kyuubi asked awkwardly to the dazed gang leader._

_The raven haired man snapped out of his trance of Kyuubi. ''Oh sorry.'' The man said smiling sheepishly. ''My name is Uchiha Itachi, the leader of Akatsuki. How could I help you?'' Itachi asked and grinned._

_''Hey, my name's Kyuubi. Actual, the first thing I would have done right know is shoot you.'' Kyuubi admitted. The rest of Akatsuki tensed while Itachi just made googly eyes at him. ''But I don't want to fight now. I have prior business to take care of.'' _

_''Well...'' Itachi said walking towards Kyuubi. ''I don't want to fight you either. Actual, I'll make you a little wager.'' Itachi grinned as he was only inches away from Kyuubi's face._

_''I'm listening.'' Kyuubi said raising a perfect eyebrow._

_Itachi grinned. ''I'm willing to give you the control of all of West coast.'' Itachi started._

_Both_ _Akatsuki and Jinchuurikis mouths dropped to the floor, but Kyuubi's face remained emotionless and skeptical._

_''If...?'' Kyuubi asked._

_Itachi casual rested his arms on Kyuubi's shoulders and got on his tippy toes to reach his ear._

_''If you have sex with me.'' Itachi whispered seductively in his ear._

_As if everyone's mouths could drop any lower, but they did. Except for Naruto who didn't know what sex meant._

_Kyuubi's face was still emotionless. ''No.'' Kyuubi said taking Itachi's arms off of him._

_Itachi's grip on Kyuubi's neck tightened. ''Oh please please please Kyuubi-san! Your so sexy! Just a quick jerk off!'' Itachi pleaded as he didn't loosen his grip around Kyuubi's neck._

_Kyuubi looked at him as if he lost his mind and he put his hands on Itachi's wrist to try to pry him off. ''I said no, now get OFF!'' Kyuubi ordered and he pulled Itachi by his wrist to get him off his grip on his neck. 'Damn, he's like a leech!' Kyuubi thought._

_''How 'bout I give you a blow job?'' Itachi offered._

_''No!''_

_''Please please please please please Kyuubi-san!'' Itachi pleaded._

_''GET OFF OF ME!'' Kyuubi ordered. _

_One of the_ _Akatsuki members try to pry Itachi off of Kyuubi._

_''No! No! Get off of me Kabuza! I wanna stay with Kyuubi-san!'' Itachi wined._

_Some other members of_ _Akatsuki helped Zabuza and finally pried Itachi of the red eyed teen and they quickly ran away with one of the members carrying Itachi as he shouted ''I love you Kyuubi-san!''._

_The_ _Jinchuurikis just stood there dumbfounded, stareing off in the direction the Akatsuki just ran off in while they all were thinking the same thing: 'That's their leader?'_

_-__**End of Flashback**__-_

Everyone, except for Kyuubi and Naruto, were practically dieing from laughter. Kyuubi wasn't laughing because he was the one who had to deal with the hot physco. Naruto wasn't laughing because he didn't know what Itachi was talking about when he asked Kyuubi to give him a hand job or give him a blow job.

''Kyuu?'' Naruto asked.

''Yes Kit?'' Kyuubi asked sweetly.

''What's a blow job?'' Naruto asked innocently.

Everyone stopped laughing as soon as Naruto finished his question.

''Um...'' Kyuubi said trailing off as he starched the back of his head nervously. ''I'll tell you when you get older.'' Kyuubi lied.

Naruto pouted. ''You always say that.'' Naruto mumbled through pouted lips.

''Well why don't we get going to school?'' Deidara suggested trying to get this subject as far away as possible. Deidara hated having sex related things so close to Naruto as much as Kyuubi did. He was just to cute and innocent for that!

Naruto's face brightened up at the thought of meeting new friends. ''Yeah let's go!'' Naruto cheered.

Kyuubi sighed in relief that Naruto forgot about that question.

Then the gang sat up from there seats and grabbed there car keys and were out the door.

Two people shared cars to drive to Konoha High. Sasori and Deidara drove in a red Mercedes. Gaara and Neji drove in a black Altimo. Kiba and Shikamaru drove in a silver Benz. Kyuubi and Naruto, of course, drove in a red Lamborghini. They were all soon speeding on the way to school, not that they were in a rush or anything. They just hated driving slow.

* * *

They soon arrived at the school. Sadly for them, they were still like hundreds of teens outside talking, laughing, flirting. Oh, there was a lot of that going on to Kyuubi's dismay.

The students all became silent when they saw 4 hot cars drive into the parking lot in a line.

The gang parked there cars and got out of them.

The students drooled at the hot teens that stepped out of the cars. But what they were really having eyes for was Naruto and Kyuubi.

All the girls and ukes were drooling over Kyuubi, while the guys all eyed Naruto.

Kyuubi glared at the guys that was looking at his little brother so hungrily. Kyuubi put an arm around Naruto's waist and held him close to him. He often played this roll of Naruto's protective boyfriend so people would understand that Naruto is off limits.

''Stay close.'' Kyuubi warned in Naruto's ear.

Naruto nodded noticing all the stares that were coming his way. The guys were looking at him as if he were something to eat.

Naruto clenched onto Kyuubi's shirt to hide from the stares. He really didn't like when people would stare at him that way. It scared the poor blonde.

Kyuubi held Naruto tighter and started to walk toward the school to get to the front door, ignoring all the whistles and comments he and Naruto were getting. The gang followed behind Kyuubi and Naruto.

''Hey hottie with the nice body!'' One guy called out at Naruto.

Kyuubi shot him his famous Uzumaki Death GlareTM at the guy.

The guy jumped a bit, Kyuubi did not look like the guy to mess with.

The group of eight finally made it inside the school.

''God, the bell didn't even ring yet and I think I'm gonna be in a couple of fights already.'' Kyuubi said as he remembered all those horny guys staring at Naruto.

''Calm down Kyuubi.'' Kiba said trying to relax his gang leader. ''Remember your not the only one here that can protect Naruto.'' Kiba said flashing a grin.

Akumaru, Kiba's dog, yipped to show he was here to protect Naruto also from under Kiba's jacket.

''You brought Akumaru?'' Kyuubi asked as he raised a perfect eyebrow.

''Yeah. I couldn't just leave him in that big house all by his lonesome.'' Kiba said petting Akamaru's head.

''Yeah you brought Akumaru! Can I hold him?'' Naruto asked with wide eyes at Kiba and a bright smile.

Kiba smiled back. ''Sure thing Naruto.'' Kiba said taking Akumaru out of his jacket and handing him to Naruto. Kiba had no problem with Naruto holding Akumaru. Akumaru likes him, just like anyone else that came in contact of the adorable blonde.

Akumaru licked Naruto's whiskered cheek. Naruto laughed.

Kyuubi smiled. He liked seeing Naruto smile and laugh. It's how he should look every time.

''Hey!'' Shouted an adult as soon as he saw the puppy in Naruto's arms. He had black hair and glasses. (It was the guy that teaches Konohamaru about ninja stuff. I just forgot his name and details on how he looked.) ''There are no dogs allowed in school!'' The man said running up to Naruto.

Naruto looked up at the teacher with big puppy dog eyes.

The man stopped and stared wide eyed at Naruto. Naruto was such an adorable creature that he often caused people to daze.

''Please mister.'' Naruto begged with a cute pout. ''Akumaru doesn't bite. Please please please.'' Naruto pleaded looking up at the man with his famous puppy dog look.

''A-Ah....'' That's all he could say right now. The man shook his head to get out all those dirty thoughts he was thinking about the blonde. ''I-I'm sorry. But it's school rules.'' The man said nicely.

Tears started to fill the rims of Naruto's eyes and his bottom lip started to quiver.

''Ok ok don't cry. I guess if you just hide him no one will notice.'' The man suggested so Naruto wouldn't cry.

Naruto cheered and hugged the man. ''Yeah thank you so much mister!'' Naruto cheered with a smile.

The man had to back away from Naruto because just by that body to body contact he started to get hard. What a pervert. He cleared his throat.

''Your welcome. Just make sure I don't see that dog again.'' The man warned.

Naruto flashed a breath taking smile. ''I promise!'' Naruto chimed.

The man had to turn around quickly and run down the hall way because his 'problem' was getting worse and he had a nosebleed to top it off.

Naruto stared strangely at the hall that the weird man ran off in. The he looked at the floor and there were blood drops in the direction he ran in. Naruto gasped and turned to the group.

''He's bleeding! Shouldn't someone help him?'' Naruto asked with worry and with Akumaru still in his arms. He just didn't know the effects he does to people when he does the slightest things.

''He'll be fine.'' Gaara said waving his hand in the direction the man ran in. ''Let's hurry up and get our schedules.'' Gaara suggested.

''Here Kiba.'' Naruto said holding out Akumaru to him. ''Since we're going in the main office.''

''It's ok Naruto. As long as you did what you just did to that guy. Akumaru will be fine.'' Kiba said with a laugh.

Naruto looked at him with an confused look. ''What did I do?'' Naruto asked innocently.

Deidara hugged Naruto. ''Awww Naru-chan! Your even cutier when you have no idea what's going on.'' Deidara squealed as he caressed his cheek and Naruto's together.

Naruto's cute confused look didn't change.

''Geez Deidara. You treat Naruto as if he's your baby.'' Sasori said.

''I wish he was!'' Deidara squealed. ''I want a baby just like Naru-chan! And your gonna get me one Sasori.'' Deidara said to his boyfriend.

''A baby?'' Sasori repeated confused. ''Where am I gonna get one of those?'' Sasori asked, a tad afraid of fatherhood.

''We'll adopt.'' Deidara said with a smile.

Sasori gulped.

Then the bell rang.

''The main office is down the hall to the right.'' Shikamaru informed.

Everyone looked at Shikamaru like, 'how do you know that?'

''When I saw making our schedules, I looked at the blueprints of the school.'' Shikamaru said with a shrug. ''But Kyuubi, all of your classes are with Naruto except for one. The other classes were full.''

Kyuubi sighed. ''Well I guess that's ok since it's just one. I'll figure something out.'' Kyuubi said looking at Naruto who was now laughing as Akumaru licked his cheek and smiled.

''Well let's get going.'' Kyuubi said and started to walk down the hallway.

Naruto and the rest of the gang followed behind him.

* * *

''Hello. My name is Shizune. How can I help y-'' The secretary of the main office stopped as the group in front of her were all good looking. Especially the one in front of her, Kyuubi.

''You.'' She finished her sentence with a blush.

''We're new here and we need our schedules.'' Kyuubi said politely.

Shizune blushed again. ''A-Ah yes. Th-The new students schedules. I have these here somewhere.'' She said picking up papers on her desk to look for the schedules.

''Ah! Here they are!'' Shizune said triumphantly as she held up the schedules. Then she gave them to Kyuubi, and her eyes fell on the adorable blonde boy besides him holding a puppy in his arms.

Shizune didn't even care for the dog but she squealed when she saw Naruto.

''Your so adorable!'' She squealed at Naruto. ''What's your name?''

''Uzumaki Naruto!'' Naruto stated proudly with a smile.

Shizune smiled at Naruto then looked at Kyuubi. ''Is he your boyfriend?'' Shizune asked.

''Little brother.'' Kyuubi corrected. He was use to the mistake and so was Naruto. They were always mistaken as a couple, they were always together.

''Oh. I'm sorry.'' Shizune said with an embarrassed smile.

''It's ok. I get it a lot. Well thanks for the schedules.'' Kyuubi said then he started to make his way out the office as did his gang.

''Bye Naruto-kun!'' Shizune called out and waved at the cute blonde.

Naruto smiled and waved back. ''Bye Shizune-san!'' Then he followed after his big brother.

Kyuubi handed out everyone's schedules. Sasori and Deidara had all the same classes together, of course. Neji and Gaara had all the same classes together, of course. Kiba and Shikamaru had all the same classes together, of course. And Kyuubi and Naruto had all the same classes except for that one that Shikamaru warned that they wouldn't have together.

Deidara groaned. ''We have English first period.'' Deidara said to Sasori with a pout. Deidara did not like English all that much. He liked art a lot better.

''Well we have art second period.'' Sasori said trying to make Deidara feel better.

Deidara smiled. ''Yeah! Come on Sasori. If we finish English we get to go to art. Let's go!'' Deidara cheered as he grabbed Sasori's wrist and dragged him down the hallway.

''Bye you guys! Bye Naru-chan!'' Deidara called back at them with a wave.

''Bye Deidara!'' Naruto said with a wave and they disappeared down the hall for English.

''Well, we better get going. Ne Naruto?'' Kyuubi asked.

Naruto smiled. ''Yeah!'' Naruto exclaimed then he gave Akumaru back to Kiba.

''You be good Akumaru. I promised the mister that you wouldn't bite.'' Naruto said to Akumaru that was now in Kiba's jacket again.

Akumaru licked Naruto's cheek in response.

Naruto laughed.

''Bye you guys!'' Naruto said then he grabbed Kyuubi's hand and they went down the hallway.

''You guys call me if you have any problem with A.K.A.T.S.U.K.I.'' Kyuubi spelled out hoping Naruto didn't know how to spell that.

''What's Akatsuki?'' Naruto asked.

Kyuubi laughed nervously. ''Nothing Kit. Let's just get going to class.'' Kyuubi said.

Naruto shrugged and continued to walk down the hallway holding Kyuubi's hand.

* * *

''Yay! We're finally here!'' Naruto cheered as they found there reading class, finally.

''Stay close Naruto. I don't know who's in there yet.'' Kyuubi warned.

Naruto gave an confused look but nodded none the less.

Kyuubi opened the door. And just like he predicted, all the guys were stareing at Naruto with nothing but pure lust in there eyes. Kyuubi didn't pay attention to the girls and ukes that were gawking at him.

''Well who might you two be?'' Asked a man with gray hair and a mask over his face that only showed one eye. The masked man grinned down at Naruto to Kyuubi's dismay.

''We're new.'' Kyuubi said trying to control his temper so he said less words because the wrong words will fall out if he talked to much.

''Oh yes. The new students.'' Kakashi said. ''My name is Kakashi Hataka. You can call me Kakashi-sensei. Well, why don't you two introduce yourself. Why don't you introduce yourself first Cutie?'' Kakashi said grinning through his mask at the blonde.

Naruto looked at Kakashi strangely.

''Who's Cutie? My name is Naruto.'' Naruto corrected wondering why everybody keeps calling him Cutie. His name is Naruto.

''Aww. A naive blonde. How adorable.'' Kakashi cooed. ''Well introduce yourself Naruto-kun.''

''My name is Uzumaki Naruto and this is my big brother Kyuubi!'' Naruto exclaimed with a bright smile. ''My favorite colors orange. I'm 15 years old and I love ramen!''

''Good job Naruto-kun!'' Kakashi said with a smile. Naruto smiled back.

''Is there anything you'd like to say Kyuubi-kun?'' Kakashi asked.

''Just one.'' Kyuubi said. ''If anyone, and I mean anyone, touches my little brother or makes him feel uncomfortable in any way, I will kill your ass. Even if you hide I'll find you.'' Kyuubi warned with his Uzumaki Death Glare, red eyes flaming. Everyone jumped by the death glare and guys that wanted to fuck the blonde like no tomorrow were having second thoughts now.

Kakashi cleared his throat. ''Um... ok.'' Kakashi said awkwardly. ''Well you two can take a seat.''

Kyuubi sat by the window while Naruto sat in the seat right besides him.

''Well, everybody take out a book and read for the rest of the period while I do the same.'' Kakashi said as he pulled out a little orange book.

_Pervert. _Kyuubi thought as he saw the title of the book.

Naruto gasped when he saw a cup for of lollipops on Kakashi's desk.

''Kakashi-sensei, can I have a lollipop?'' Naruto asked with his famous puppy dog eyes and pout.

That goodness Kakashi was wearing a mask because he felt an on coming nosebleed.

''Sure Naruto-kun. What's your favorite color?'' Kakashi asked.

''Orange!'' Naruto exclaimed with a smile.

Kakashi took out an orange lollipop out of the cup. ''Come and get it.'' Kakashi said, grinning through his mask.

Naruto smiled and ran over to Kakashi's desk. Naruto reached out to get the lollipop but Kakashi held it back from Naruto's reach. Naruto reached more forward but Kakashi kept pulling the lollipop back until Naruto and him were face to face.

''Aren't you going to give me something in return Na-ru-to?'' Kakashi asked flirtatiously when Naruto was so close to his face.

Naruto blinked. ''Like what?'' Naruto asked innocently.

''Well...'' Kakashi started.

Kyuubi growled.

Kakashi laughed nervously as he saw Kyuubi's glare.

''I meant a ''thank you Kaka-sensei''.'' Kakashi lied with his eyes in an innocent U shape.

''Thank you Kaka-sensei.'' Naruto said with a smile.

Kakashi smiled back and gave Naruto the lollipop.

Naruto took the lollipop and skipped back to his seat.

Naruto took the wrapper off the lollipop. ''You wanna lick Kyuu?'' Naruto asked.

''No thanks Kit.'' Kyuubi said.

Naruto shrugged and started to lick the lollipop.

All the guys started to get aroused by just looking at Naruto's tongue all around the lollipop. Naruto put the lollipop in his mouth and started to suck on it.

Most of the guys ran out the classroom to go take care of there 'problem' while others that were in back of the class just took care of it right there.

_Serves them right. _Kyuubi thought with a smirk.

The bell rang.

''We were really late. Class is over already.'' Naruto said in disbelief, his lollipop in his hand.

''I guess we should get going to our next class then.'' Kyuubi suggested as he stood up from his seat

Naruto got up too.

''What's our next class Kyuu?'' Naruto asked and licked his lollipop.

Kyuubi didn't like how all the guys were looking at Naruto, like they were gonna jump him in any second.

Kyuubi put a protective arm around Naruto's waist and pulled him close. Telling people Naruto was his.

''We have science next.'' Kyuubi said.

They soon found the room. Naruto pouted when he was done with his lollipop but threw it in the garbage can by the front door of the room.

''Kyuu, do you have a lollipop?'' Naruto asked tugging on his older brother's shirt cutely.

''Sorry Kit. I don't. But I'll buy you a couple when school's over.'' Kyuubi promised with a smile.

''Yeah!'' Naruto cheered with a bright smile.

''Hmmmm.'' Someone said.

Kyuubi and Naruto looked at the person who said that. It was a man with gray skin and black long hair. To sum it up, the guy looked like a cross over with Micheal Jackson and a snake.

''What do we have here.'' The snake man said not taking his eyes of Naruto.

Naruto didn't like the way this guy was staring at him, it was scary. Even scarier then when all those guys were staring at him back when they were outside.

Kyuubi glared at the snake guy.

''We're new.'' Kyuubi said through his teeth.

''Oh yes. There's been quite the fuss about the new students arriving. And I see why.'' The man said eying Naruto's body up and down.

Naruto hid behind Kyuubi from the snake man's stare on him.

Kyuubi glared at the gray man. ''Quit stareing at my brother like that before I break your neck.'' Kyuubi warned his eyes flaming red.

''By whatever do you mean?'' The man asked playing innocent. ''I didn't mean to stare at him, it's not everyday that I see someone so beautiful.'' The man said as he grinned at Naruto.

Naruto held Kyuubi's shirt for protection.

Kyuubi didn't take his glare off the snake man. ''Who the hell are you suppose to be? Micheal Jackson?'' Kyuubi asked.

The class/audience laughed.

The man glared at Kyuubi. ''I am a teacher. Orochimaru. And you will show me respect or else I'll give your little brother detention.'' Orochimaru warned.

''Why him?'' Kyuubi asked angrily.

''Because I much rather spend my afternoon with him.'' Orochimaru said with a devilish smirk at the poor blonde.

Naruto hid behind Kyuubi completely, to scared to even look at the man.

''Try anything with my brother and I swear I'll bust a cap in ass.'' Kyuubi warned with his famous death glare.

It didn't seem to effect Orochimaru because he just smirked. ''I'd rather stick something else in your little brother's a-''

Orochimaru was cut off as Kyuubi punched him in the jaw.

The class gasped in surprise and looked at Orochimaru that was now on the floor holding his, maybe broken, jaw.

Orochimaru glared at Kyuubi. ''Your gonna be in a lot of trouble.'' He warned.

''Ohh I'm shaking.'' Kyuubi said sarcastically and held Naruto's hand and went to the back of the class and sat in two empty seats.

''Man, that was so funny!'' Said a familiar voice besides them.

Both Naruto and Kyuubi turned to the voice.

''Kiba! Shikamaru!'' Naruto exclaimed with a smile.

''Hey Naruto.'' They said together with a smile.

Then they turned back to Kyuubi.

''About time someone punched that perverted old bastered in the face.'' Shikamaru said. ''If you weren't going to hit him I was.'' Shikamaru said with his arms crossed across his chest.

Kyuubi grinned. ''Thanks Shikamaru. But there's no way I could have held back from punching that bastered.'' Kyuubi said glaring at Orochimaru that was now at his desk holding his jaw in pain.

Kiba snickered. ''I wish I could have got that on tape.'' Kiba said with a grin.

Kyuubi looked at Naruto with worry because he wasn't talking.

Naruto was trembling a bit and stared at his lap, terrible flashbacks flashing through his mind.

Kyuubi put a hand on Naruto's shoulder to bring him back to reality.

Naruto snapped out of his flashback and looked at Kyuubi. The rims of his eyes held tears and some fell from his eyes and to his cheeks from remembering that terrible night.

Kyuubi wiped the tears from Naruto's cheeks and he hugged him. ''I'm here. Don't worry. No one will touch you as long as I'm here.'' Kyuubi promised.

Naruto looked up at Kyuubi. ''Promise?''

''I promise.'' Kyuubi said with a smile.

Naruto gave a small smile back.

Then all of a sudden Akumaru jumped from Kiba's jacket to go comfort Naruto also.

He climbed onto Naruto's lap and licked him on the cheek.

Naruto laughed. ''Akumaru.'' Naruto said in between his laughs.

Kyuubi, Shikamaru, and Kiba smiled when they saw that Naruto was back to his old self.

* * *

''Yay! Gym time!'' Naruto cheered as him and the gang walked down the hall towards gym.

''You remembered your gym clothes Kit?'' Kyuubi asked his little brother.

Naruto nodded with a smile.

''Here it is.'' Kiba said as they reached the locker rooms.

They walked in the locker room.

Naruto put his bag on one of the benches and started to take off his shirt.

''Naruto what are you doing?!'' Kyuubi asked in disbelief. Naruto's stomach was already showing.

And all the guys in the locker stared at the blonde's body hungrily. Some had nosebleeds. Some had huge bulges in there pants from looking at Naruto's slim stomach, still with better curves then any female.

''Changing.'' Naruto said innocently wondering why Kyuubi was freaking out over him changing his clothes.

''You just don't change your clothes in the open Kit.'' Kyuubi informed to his naive little brother.

''Why?'' Naruto asked. Isn't that what everyone does?

''Because I don't like the way these guys are looking at you.'' Kyuubi said glaring at the guys.

The guys turned around or started doing something as if they weren't looking at the blonde's extremely fuckable body.

Naruto looked at the guys to see what he was talking about, but they were just going about there business acting like they never did anything wrong.

''What are you talking about Kyuu? There not even looking.'' Naruto said confusingly oblivious of there charade.

Kyuubi sighed at Naruto's innocents.

''Then how am I suppose to change if I can't change here?'' Naruto asked.

''We'll cover you.'' Kyuubi said then the gang got around Naruto with there backs turned.

''Now you could change.'' Kyuubi said.

Naruto started to do so.

After a couple of minutes or so, Naruto was done changing.

''I'm done.'' Naruto announced.

The group turned to Naruto and Kyuubi's eyes widened.

Naruto was wearing a white tang that read the word ''Cute'' in silver glitter and he wore black short shorts and white sneakers. Over all, the blonde should have just replaced the word ''Cute'' with ''Come fuck me''.

''Let me guess. Deidara bought that outfit for you.'' Kyuubi guessed, with really wasn't a guess, more like the right answer.

''Yeah! How'd ya know?'' Naruto asked cutely.

Kyuubi turned his head slowly towards Deidara who just gave a nervous smile and laugh.

''It was on sale.'' Deidara said with a shrug and a sheepish smile.

Kyuubi sighed._ It's not like we're gonna let him out our sight. All of us are here. _Kyuubi thought to himself to try to calm himself down.

The rest of the gang got dressed and they were on there way to the gym, of course Naruto protectively between the Jinchuurikis.

* * *

''Hello all of my youthful students!'' The gym teacher, Gai, exclaimed.

The gang's sweat dropped. They never saw a man in a green leotard before.

Gai then saw the new students. ''We have some new students today!'' Gai exclaimed with a smile. ''Good! More youthful spirits!''

Then Naruto caught Gai's eye and Gai blushed. Then he ran up to Naruto and stared at him.

Naruto looked at Gai strangely.

''Your very pretty.'' Gai noted.

Naruto shot a beautiful smile. ''Thank you Gai-sensei!'' Naruto said cutely.

All the girls squealed while the guys drooled over Naruto's innocents.

''He's so adorable!'' One girl called out.

''How cute is he?!'' Another one shouted out.

It went on like that for a while. But then the gym door opened and in stepped the popular, and all sexy Sasuke Uchiha.

The girls and ukes squealed when they saw the hot Uchiha.

He was wearing his gym clothes. A white wife beater and black baggy basketball shorts that stopped at the bottom of his knee and white Jordans.

''Uchiha Sasuke! Your late!'' Gai exclaimed and pointed an accused finger at Sasuke.

''And?'' Sasuke asked raising a perfect eyebrow.

Naruto blushed when he saw him. Of all guys he ever saw, and he saw a lot of guys, this had to be the only one that made him blush just by looking at him.

''Naruto-kun?'' Gai asked wondering why Naruto was dazed

_Naruto_? Sasuke thought as he heard the name of his future diamond. Sasuke's eyes roamed the gym before they locked with bright blue eyes.

Sasuke's eye's widened. It was him! Then his eyes fell onto Naruto's body and almost got a hard.

Naruto blushed and looked away from the Uchiha. Said Uchiha smirked and went to his part of the line, sadly it was opposite side of Naruto's in Sasuke's case.

''Ok! Today we will be doing mirroring exercises! You will be partnered! One person must do simple moves while the other partner copies!'' Gai explained.

The smirk on Sasuke's face never left while stood in the line besides his brother who was now sleep standing.

Sasuke elbowed him to wake up.

Itachi's eyes snapped opened. ''Oww.'' Itachi said rubbing his arm that Sasuke elbowed with a pout. ''What was that for?''

''You know your imaginary future husband is here?'' Sasuke said nonchalantly.

''My future husband?'' Itachi asked wondering what Sasuke was talking about. Then his eyes widened slowly as he finally understood what he meant and he stood out of line to look at the end of the line and a huge smile went on his face and he squealed loudly.

Everyone looked to where the high pitched squeal came from. _You can't be fuckin' serious. _Kyuubi thought as his eyes fell on Itachi.

The gang held back there laughter.

''Kyuubi-san!'' Itachi exclaimed as he waved enthusiastically to said red eyed hottie.

Kyuubi rubbed the back of his neck and looked a different direction as if he didn't hear Itachi.

''Itachi-kun, I never saw you so youthful before, it's great! Would you like to work with Kyuubi-kun?!'' Gai asked noticing Itachi's interested in the new student.

Itachi clapped his hands together in excitement. ''Yes! Yes! Yes!'' Itachi exclaimed.

''Are you ok with that Kyuubi-kun?!'' Gai asked Kyuubi.

''No.'' Kyuubi said flatly.

''Then it's settled!'' Gai said ignoring Kyuubi. ''Itachi-kun, you will be the person while Kyuubi-kun is the mirror and has to copy what you do!'' Gai informed.

Itachi squealed and ran up to Kyuubi, grabbed his hand and dragged him, unwillingly, to a corner in the gym so they could do there mirroring exercise alone.

''Sasuke-kun, you will be the person! Naruto-kun, you will be the mirror!'' Gai informed.

Naruto blushed while Sasuke grinned.

Sasuke walked up to Naruto.

''Do you wanna work over there?'' Sasuke asked with a grin as he pointed to the other far end of the gym playing the nice polite guy.

Naruto blushed again. ''O-Ok.'' Naruto stammered.

The Jinchuurikis shot Sasuke glares that told him he better not do anything with there cute innocent little Naru-chan, since Kyuubi was to far out to see what was going on.

Sasuke ignored the glares and walked over to the corner he pointed at and Naruto followed behind him.

Shikamaru was paired with Kiba, of course. Deidara was paired with Sasori, of course. And Gaara was paired with Neji, of course. And they all kept a close eye on Sasuke.

- **Itachi and Kyuubi**-

Itachi squealed. ''Kyuubi-san! You look even hottier then the last time I saw you!''

Kyuubi was wearing a black wife beater and black and red baggy basketball short that stopped past the bottom of his knee. He wore black and red Jordans, he kept his diamond earring in his ear.

Kyuubi rolled his eyes and said nothing.

Itachi pouted. ''Don't you remember me Kyuubi?'' Itachi asked sadly.

''How could I forget.'' Kyuubi said holding back a sigh.

Itachi's face brightened up. ''So you do think about me!'' Itachi exclaimed.

''I didn't say that.''

Itachi ignored Kyuubi. ''I think about all the time Kyuubi-san!'' Then Itachi pulled the school picture of Kyuubi he stole for there last school. ''See! I have a picture of you! You look so hot in this picture!'' Itachi exclaimed.

Kyuubi looked at him Itachi and the picture of him in amazement.

''How the hell did you get that?'' Kyuubi asked.

''I stole it from your ex school! You know the security in that place is not good at all?'' Itachi asked in a did you know kind of tone.

''You know I could put a restraining order on you?'' Kyuubi warned.

Itachi laughed. ''I know you won't do that since you love me so much.'' Itachi said with a smile.

''No I don't.'' Kyuubi said with a glare wondering why can't he get it through his head.

Itachi pouted then his pout went into a seductive smile. ''Are you honestly saying your not interested in me at all?'' Itachi said seductively.

Kyuubi stared at him for a while. ''Honestly, I would fuck you but I wouldn't keep you as a boyfriend. Your way too crazy, but you have a nice body.'' Kyuubi admitted.

Itachi face lit up and he wrapped his arms around Kyuubi's neck. ''Then why don't you fuck me? We could go in the bathroom, or up on the roof, or in my car.'' Itachi suggested into Kyuubi's ear seductively.

''Sounds tempting, but no.'' Kyuubi said.

Itachi looked at him with his pout again. ''Why?'' Itachi wined.

''Because we're in rival gangs.'' Kyuubi said taking Itachi's arms from around his neck.

''I don't care!'' Itachi wined. ''I want you to fuck me!'' Itachi shouted not letting his arms lose around Kyuubi's neck.

''Damnit Itachi, cut it out.'' Kyuubi said trying to take Itachi's arms around his neck.

''Not till you agree to fuck me!'' Itachi shouted not letting Kyuubi loose.

_Deja vu. _Kyuubi thought with a sigh.

-**Sasuke and Naruto**-

Naruto just stood there with an arm flat on his side while his other hand was rubbing his arm that was at his side while he stared at the ground and blushed. Naruto didn't know why, but ever time he would look at Sasuke he(Naruto) would start to blush.

Naruto looked at Sasuke and he was still grinning at him.

Naruto blushed deeper and looked back at the ground. His grin didn't scare Naruto. It wasn't really a ''I wanna fuck you'' kind of stare it was more of an amused stare. It made Naruto blush.

''Ya know you look pretty cute when you blush.'' Sasuke complimented with his amused grin.

Naruto blushed even deeper.

''Well I guess we should start doing this mirror thing before Gai comes over here.'' Sasuke said and shivered a bit when he said Gai's name.

Naruto laughed.

Sasuke smiled. He didn't know why, but it made him happy when the blonde laughed.

Sasuke did something simple for Naruto to copy, like waving your hand.

''So that guy with the orange reddish hair, Kyuubi, he's your brother?'' Sasuke asked.

Naruto's face lit up. ''He's the best brother ever! He's really nice! Well, only to me and our friends. He doesn't like anyone else.'' Naruto said.

''Who are your friends?'' Sasuke asked.

''Deidara, Sasori, Kiba, Shikamaru, Gaara, and Neji!'' Naruto said with a smile. ''They live with me and Kyuu!''

''Is your brother anything more to you?'' Sasuke asked. _I don't believe that they could live in the same house and Kyuubi never tried to fuck him, or molest him, or something. If I were his older brother, I would have fucked him ever single minute. There's no way Kyuubi could stay near such an innocent, cute blonde without fucking him._ Sasuke thought in disbelief looking at the blonde's extremely fuckable body.

Naruto blinked at him cutely. ''What do you mean?'' Naruto asked innocently.

Sasuke did his best not to have a nosebleed.

''I mean did he ever try...'' How could Sasuke put this in words for a naive blonde. ''touching you?'' Sasuke asked figuring that was the best way he could put it.

Naruto blinked again and tilted his head to side letting his blonde bangs fall over his eyes. ''Touching me?'' Naruto asked innocently.

Sasuke started to get hard. _Does he practice looking that cute in the mirror or something?! _Sasuke asked himself. He tried to calm himself down and tried with the question again but with examples this time.

''Like did he ever take a bath with you and stuff like that?'' Sasuke asked, not helping his problem in his pants from picturing the blonde naked.

''I remember one time Kyuu took a bath with me. But I asked him to because I watched this scary movie with him and our friends before, I think it was called Jaws. There was this big scary shark and it ate people!'' Naruto ranted. ''I was scared to go in my tub because I thought a shark was gonna jump out and eat me. So asked Kyuu to take a bath with me.'' Naruto said.

_There is no way he did not try to fuck him when Naruto was naked in a bathe. It's impossible. _Sasuke thought with no doubt in his mind.

''What did he do?'' Sasuke asked.

Naruto blinked. ''What do you mean?''

''I mean did he... touch you.'' Sasuke worded carefully.

''I guess he did because I fell in the tub and on his lap. And something really hard poked me on the butt. After that, he stayed very far away from me. Even if our feet would touch or something, he would move even farier away from me. He kept looking at everything else except me. Even when I asked him if he wanted me to wash his back he said it was best if I didn't. I wonder what was wrong with him?'' Naruto wondered out loud.

**-Flashback-**

_(17 year old)Kyuubi sighed as he sat in the tub naked while he waited for (15 year old)Naruto._

_'The things I do for my little brother.' Kyuubi thought with another sigh._

_''Ok Kyuu! I'm ready!'' Naruto called from the bathroom door._

_''Good. Now come here so you could see that there's no giant shark in here.'' Kyuubi said with an amused grin but didn't look at Naruto._

_Naruto pouted._

_''Are you sure there's no sharks in there?'' Naruto asked cutely as he stood there with a white towel around his chest, barley reaching to cover his ass._

_''I'm sure Naruto.''_

_''Ok.'' Naruto said trusting his big brother then he dropped his towel to the floor and was getting ready to step in the tub when he slipped in a small puddle of water on the floor and fell in the tub._

_Thanks to Kyuubi's reflexes, he caught Naruto before he hit his head on the edge of the tub._

_Then Kyuubi froze when he realized Naruto was naked and on his lap that was naked also._

_''Oww. I think I hurt my back.'' Naruto said with a pout as he arched his back and rubbed it._

_Kyuubi started to get hard as he stared at Naruto's light pink nipples that were nearly near his face because Naruto was arching his back._

_Kyuubi never had these kinds of feelings about Naruto before. But then again, him and Naruto never took bathes together._

_Kyuubi did his best to control himself from doing something to Naruto that he knew he was going to regret._

_But it was really hard for Kyuubi to control himself as he constantly looked at Naruto's body, fantasizing about every part he saw._

_When Kyuubi saw Naruto's exposed neck, he pictured his chest pressed against Naruto's body as the blonde moaned when he kissed his neck leaving as many love marks as he could._

_When Kyuubi saw Naruto's slim chest and pink nipples, he pictured himself and Naruto on a bed. Naruto moaning underneath him as Kyuubi played with and sucked on Naruto's nipples until they turned hard and red._

_And thank god the water covered Naruto's 'area' or else Kyuubi would have lost control of himself immediately._

_Then when Kyuubi saw Naruto's soft smooth feminine legs, he pictured them on his shoulders as the blonde laid naked on the bed panting while Kyuubi licked Naruto's legs, traveling lower and lower down to Naruto's-_

_Naruto moaned._

_And Kyuubi nearly lost control._

_''Kyuu, something really hard is pocking me.'' Naruto said with an embarrassed blush that whatever was pocking him, was pocking him in the ass. But not fully in of course._

_Then Naruto tried to get up by holding the edge of the tub for support. But then fell again and bounced on Kyuubi's lap._

_Kyuubi eyes closed shut as he snapped his head back in pleasure and moaned. Then he bit his lip from saying anything else._

_Naruto looked at Kyuubi. ''Are you ok Kyuu? Is it pocking you to?'' Naruto asked innocently._

_Kyuubi shook his head and kept his eyes shut to control himself._

_''Probably you should s-sit over there Kit.'' Kyuubi suggested as bit his lip to hold back another moan as Naruto bounced a bit and looked at the other side of the tub that Kyuubi was poking to._

_''Ok Kyuu.'' Naruto said obediently and got off of Kyuubi's lap and crawled to the other side of the tub._

_Kyuubi clenched his hands around the edge of the tub as he saw Naruto's cute little fuckable ass wiggling around in the air._

_When Kyuubi saw that cute ass. He could picture himself pounding into it as hard as he could while Naruto moans his name begging him for more. 'Ah Kyuu! More! Harder!' He could imagine Naruto shouting._

_Kyuubi looked away and bit his lip again._

_Naruto sat down at the other side of the tub and looked at Kyuubi with worried eyes._

_''Are you ok Kyuu? You look like your in pain.'' Naruto said. Then he gasped when he saw Kyuubi's lip bleeding. ''Kyuu, your bleeding! Let me help. I learned in health class that if you lick where someone is bleeding, it will help heal the wound.''_

_Kyuubi erection got worse as he thought of Naruto on his lap licking his lips clean from blood while he bounced on his lap moaning as he did so. 'Ah!' Naruto would moan. 'Kyuu, this feels soo good.'_

_Then Kyuubi quickly stopped himself from thinking about that anymore. ''No Naruto. You stay all the way over there.'' Kyuubi warned putting and arm out showing Naruto to not move near him._

_''Why?'' Naruto asked curiously._

_''It's just that- I mean- Just stay there.'' Kyuubi said as his erection got worse and worse by the second as he looked at Naruto's innocent face. Then Kyuubi stared away from Naruto so that he wouldn't get tempted._

_''Ok Kyuu.'' Naruto said obeying his older brother's strange order and behavior. But he did as he was told and stayed away from Kyuubi for the rest of the bathe._

-**End of Flashback**-

''That is some strong will.'' Sasuke mumbled in disbelief.

''Huh?'' Naruto asked not catching what Sasuke said.

''Nothing.'' Sasuke said with a smile. Then he turned his back to Naruto but still stretched his neck to look at him.

Since Naruto was the mirror, he did the same.

Sasuke looked at Naruto's cute ass and smirked.

''You got a pretty nice ass.'' Sasuke complimented.

Naruto did know what ass meant. Naruto blushed and turned around covering his ass with his hands behind his back.

''You teme!'' Naruto shouted still red faced.

Sasuke gasped as if he were shocked. ''Tsk. Tsk. I didn't think an innocent blonde like you would even know that word.'' Sasuke said shacking his head in shame still with his amused grin on his face.

Naruto covered his mouth. He didn't mean to say that. He heard it on TV once and asked Kiba what it meant because Kyuubi always said ''I'll tell you when you get older'' and Kiba said it meant an annoying bad person, but it was a bad word and to never say it because Kyuubi would kill him(Kiba).

''You made me say it!'' Naruto said pointing an accused finger at the smirking Uchiha.

Sasuke saw that Gai was walking over towards then Sasuke pointed a finger at Naruto.

''Good job my youthful students!'' Gai said flashing a grin and thumbs up sign at Naruto and Sasuke then he left to the next pair of people.

''Relax. I won't tell.'' Sasuke mocked.

Naruto didn't take that as mocking, he toke it more like he meant not to tell anyone.

''Yay!'' Naruto cheered with a bright smile. ''Thanks Sasuke!''

Sasuke liked Naruto saying his name, it was one step closer to be moaning it.

''Hn.'' Sasuke said then he turned to his side and touched his toes. ''Bet you can't do that.'' Sasuke teased.

Naruto glared at him. ''I can so!'' The he turned to his side and touched the floor. Naruto stoked his tongue out at Sasuke. ''I could touch the floor.''

_He's flexible. _Sasuke thought with a grin. _That will come in handy. _

Then the bell rang.

Sasuke stood up straight and so did Naruto.

Sasuke stared at Naruto looking at him up and down.

''What?'' Naruto asked with a blush feeling Sasuke's eyes on his body.

''I was just thinking that you had a nice body.'' Sasuke admitted with a smirk.

Naruto blushed deeper. ''Stop saying stuff like that you you...''

''What? Teme?'' Sasuke asked with an amused grin.

Naruto crossed his arms across his chest and let out a ''humph'' as he looked away from Sasuke and pouted.

Sasuke smiled at Naruto's childishness then he leaned next to Naruto.

''I hope I see you again.'' Sasuke whispered into Naruto's ear then he kissed him on the cheek.

Naruto stared at him as he touched the cheek that Sasuke kissed and blushed.

Sasuke smirked and walked away.

Naruto just stood there, dazed.

Kyuubi, who just saw the scene of Sasuke kissing Naruto on the cheek, was furious.

And made sure to 'talk' to this ''Sasuke Uchiha'' later.

**

* * *

**

Sorry if there were mistakes. Since I have to use other computers now I don't have all the time in the world to prof read.

**Well I'll get the next story you guys voted for up, but it's tied with A Change, What I Won't ****Do For This Blonde, and A Secret Crush.**

**You could still vote if you just go to my story 'A Crush' and go to the last chapter and you could read the story summaries at the end of the chapter and review to vote on which story you want.**

**Well see ya until those get situated out or see ya until I give ya the next chapter, which ever comes first.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is kinda more emo then fun like the last one.**

**

* * *

**

When the gang was all dressed back in there school clothes, they were now walking down the hall way.

''Deidara, can you take Naruto to History? You and Sasori have the same class with us this period right?'' Kyuubi asked.

''Yeah.'' Deidara said. ''But where are you going?'' Deidara asked suspiciously.

''I'm going to talk to that ''Sasuke'' brat that kissed Naruto on the cheek.'' Kyuubi said getting angry all over again thinking about how Sasuke kissed ''his'' little brother on the cheek like that.

''Kyuubi.'' Deidara said in a warning motherly tone. ''You better not fight him. Especially since he's the little brother of the gang leader of Akatsuki.''

Kyuubi sighed. ''I know. I know.'' Kyuubi said. ''Just make sure Naruto's close to you and make sure you keep perverts away from him.''

''Calm down Kyuubi. We'll take care of Naru-chan. Now you could go ''talk'' to Sasuke.'' Deidara said making sure he enforced the word talk.

Kyuubi nodded then he saw said Uchiha walking out of the locker room and down the hall with that stupid smug smirk on his face.

_He's probably thinking about MY Naruto! _Kyuubi thought as he glared at him then he followed him down the hall way that was the opposite direction of where his gang was going.

After Kyuubi made sure his gang wasn't in sight or hearing distance of him, he followed Sasuke in the bathroom and grabbed the back of Sasuke's shirt and rammed him in the wall.

Sasuke was about to punch whoever was stupid enough to do that to him, but when he saw that it was Kyuubi, he smirked.

''Well if it isn't my Naru-chan's older brother.'' Sasuke said with a smirk at Kyuubi.

Kyuubi had to hold himself back from beating the crap out of Sasuke for calling Naruto his. He did promise Deidara he wouldn't fight. And plus, this is the last high school in the area and Kyuubi didn't want to make his gang move to another town because of his mistake.

''You better watch your damn mouth Uchiha.'' Kyuubi said dangerously as he glared at Sasuke heatedly. ''What makes you think that you could kiss MY little brother like that?''

''I didn't hear him complaining.'' Sasuke said with a taunting grin.

Kyuubi growled. ''Stay. Away. From. My. Naruto.'' Kyuubi worded to make sure Sasuke understood.

''_Your _Naruto.'' Sasuke with an amused grin. ''Oh this is hilarious. Your in love him.''

''No I'm not!'' Kyuubi said quickly. ''I-I just love him as a brother.'' Kyuubi stammered looking away from him.

Sasuke smirked as trapped Kyuubi mentally.

''It doesn't sound like it. Your more possessive over him then an over protective boyfriend. It just pains you that all these guys are flirting with your little brother and you can't do the same. You can't even picture seeing him in anyone else's arms kissing him and loving him because you could never do the same. That's why you keep everyone away from him so he could remain yours forever. But that could never happen, he'll get older and will find love with someone... like me.'' Sasuke said with a smirk knowing this way killing Kyuubi.

''Shut up!'' Kyuubi shouted covering his ears so he couldn't hear Sasuke anymore.

Sasuke snickered. ''You know it's true. You'll always be his big brother in his eyes while I'll be his new love.'' Sasuke said enjoying Kyuubi's pain.

God this was killing Kyuubi. Worse then any physical pain he ever felt before. He just shut his eyes and covered his ears waiting for Sasuke to finish.

Then Sasuke lifted one of Kyuubi's hands from his ears and whispered. ''He'll never love you the way you love him. You'll just be his big brother, _forever_.''

And with that Kyuubi fell to the bathroom floor on his knees.

Sasuke laughed and walked out of the bathroom to leave what he said to Kyuubi to burn in his mind.

Kyuubi just sat there for a while, looking like he was just killed from the mind, and heart.

He knew what Sasuke said was completely true. God he didn't even realize it. He was falling in love with his little brother. And of all these years he just thought his love for Naruto was only brotherly. But he should have known. He was gradually starting to have dreams about his brother. Wet dreams. Of Naruto moaning and panting underneath him and him kissing him and thrusting into him. He just shook it off and told himself it was just a bad dream. But it wasn't a bad dream. It was a good dream that he so wished could come true.

_Everything Sasuke said was true. Naruto will never love me the way I love him. In his eyes, I'll just be his big brother. Nothing more. I could love him as much as I want but nothing will happen. He doesn't love me the way I do. _Kyuubi thought as he fought back tears and sat there on the floor.

* * *

''I wonder what's keeping Kyuubi?" Sasori whispered to Deidara.

''I don't know but he better not have fought with him.'' Deidara whispered back.

''Where's Kyuu?'' Naruto asked with a pout. ''I miss Kyuu.''

''It's ok Naru-chan. Kyuubi will be here. He just had to take care of something.'' Deidara reassured with a smile towards the cute blonde.

Then as if on que, Kyuubi opened the door and walked in the class room.

Kyuubi's face was emotionless and hard to read.

Kyuubi silenced the teacher that was going to ask him where he was by putting a hand up warning him not to talk to him and walked to his seat besides Naruto.

''Kyuu!'' Naruto exclaimed in a loud whisper. ''I missed you so much!'' Naruto said with a bright smile.

Kyuubi's emotionless face easily turned into a pained one as soon as he saw Naruto's innocent adorable face.

Naruto looked worriedly at his older brother. ''Kyuu? What's the matter? You look like your hurt.'' Naruto said with concern in his crystal blue eyes.

Kyuubi gave Naruto a half hearted smile. ''I'm fine Naruto. Don't worry.'' Kyuubi said softly.

Naruto smiled believing Kyuubi and went back to his English work.

Kyuubi stared at his brother for the rest of the class period with a pained expression like someone was hurting him from the inside.

Deidara and Sasori noticed this and Deidara whispered very softly to Sasori so Kyuubi wouldn't here him. ''He found out that he's in love with Naru-chan.'' Deidara whispered sadly.

Sasori nodded and they both looked at Kyuubi sadly.

* * *

''Yay! Lunchtime!'' Naruto cheered as him and the rest of the gang followed.

''What happened to Kyuubi?'' Kiba whispered to Deidara as he looked at Kyuubi who was stareing at Naruto sadly.

''He found out that he loves Naruto. More then a brother should.'' Deidara added.

''Aw man.'' Kiba said looking at Kyuubi sadly then he looked back at Deidara. ''How did he figure out?''

''I don't know.'' Deidara said shrugging his shoulders. ''When he was normal he told me he was going to talk to that Uchiha Sasuke kid for kissing Naruto. Then when he came back to class, he was half dead. And every time he looks at Naruto, he gets sad.'' Deidara informed.

''You think that Sasuke kid he was talking to told him?'' Neji wondered.

''Impossible.'' Deidara said. ''He just met Kyuubi for not even a full 30 minutes. There's no way he could figure that out that fast.''

''I think he did.'' Shikamaru said.

Everyone looked towards him.

''Why do you say that?'' Sasori asked.

''I don't know much about Itachi's younger brother since he's not an Akatsuki member(The Jinchuurki's still don't know that Sasuke's the gang leader). But I did check out a few things on him, and he's pretty smart. It wouldn't surprise me that he found out that in a matter of seconds.'' Shikamaru said nonchalantly.

''But he'd have to be a genius.'' Gaara said.

''He is. His IQ's higher then mine.'' Shikamaru said.

''No way!'' The whole group shouted.

Kyuubi stopped walking and looked at them. ''No way what?'' Kyuubi asked.

The gang laughed nervously. ''Nothing at all.'' Deidara said with a nervous smile.

Kyuubi knew they were lieing to him and was about to say something, but then Naruto tugged on his arm.

''Ne Kyuu? Do you think they have ramen?'' Naruto asked with a bright smile.

Kyuubi smiled back. ''I hope so.'' Kyuubi said half alive.

Naruto smiled, oblivious to Kyuubi's behavior, and held his hand.

''Come on Kyuu! Let's go see if they do!'' Naruto cheered, then he walked down the hallway with his big brother, unknowing of the sadness on his face.

* * *

Naruto gasped when he entered the lunch room.

''Ramen!'' Naruto exclaimed. ''Come on Kyuu let's get some!'' Naruto said dragging Kyuubi along with him.

The gang followed them and also got there ramen, even though they new they would have to give it up to Naruto later.

After the gang got all there food, and found an empty table to sit, Naruto digged into his ramen.

Kyuubi smiled at Naruto at how cute Naruto looked when he ate ramen.

Just then, Sasuke spotted the blonde eating so cutely. Sasuke smirked. He decided to give a hello to Naruto. Sasuke walked up to the blonde and sat besides him.

''Hey Cutie.'' Sasuke said with a smirk and kissed Naruto on the cheek.

Naruto frozed and blushed. ''H-Hi S-Sasuke.'' Naruto stammered blushing cutely.

Kyuubi gripped onto the edge of the table so hard he broke a piece of it off.

Everyone stared at Kyuubi in shock while Kyuubi glared at Sasuke with flaming red eyes and Sasuke just smirked at him.

''Hello again Kyuubi. Thanks for keeping_ my _Naruto safe while I was gone.'' Sasuke said with a smirk.

Kyuubi stood up, Sasuke did the same. Sadly, the poor blonde was right in the middle of it.

''Cut it out.'' Kyuubi growled glaring at Sasuke so heatedly that he hoped he would burn him in the process.

''Cut what out?'' Sasuke asked with a smirk. ''You mean you still haven't told him?'' Sasuke asked with an amused grin.

''Tell me what?'' Naruto asked innocently trying to follow what they were talking about.

Sasuke looked down at Naruto and grinned.

''Tell you that your brother's in lo-''

Kyuubi then hit Sasuke across the face, hard, with the piece of the table that he broke off earlier. Sasuke fell on the floor. Sasuke wiped his mouth that dripped blood. The rest of the Akatsuki were there in a matter of seconds. The Jinchuurikis stood besides Kyuubi in a flash.

Sasuke smirked and stood up. ''Your gonna wish you never did that.'' Sasuke said then he got prepared to punch Kyuubi. Kyuubi stood his ground. Sasuke threw his punch.

Naruto stood in front of Kyuubi and shut his eyes waiting for the impact.

Sasuke stopped. ''Naruto?'' Sasuke said.

Naruto opened his eyes realizing that he didn't feel any pain. Then he looked up to Sasuke and glared at him.

''Don't hurt Kyuu.'' Naruto said glaring at Sasuke. ''I hate you for trying to hurt Kyuu!'' Naruto shouted.

Kyuubi and Sasuke stood there stunned. Sasuke stunned the most. His future love was now glaring at him and saying he hated him. Sasuke didn't want that at all.

''Naruto.'' Sasuke tried to start but Naruto cut him off.

''Don't ever talk to me again Sasuke!'' Naruto shouted glaring at him.

Kyuubi smirked when he saw the pained expression that was on his face from the time he realized he loved Naruto on Sasuke's face now.

''Come on Kyuu.'' Naruto said holding Kyuubi's hand and walking out the lunch room.

Before they left, Kyuubi made sure he whispered, ''Hurts doesn't it?'' in Sasuke's ear. Then he smirked and let Naruto bring him out the lunch room.

* * *

''Kyuu are you hurt?'' Naruto asked as looked at Kyuubi's face like an over protective mother. The gang was now outside and sitting in the glass with beautiful Sakura trees all around them. The group was, of course, broke of in two's and I'm sure you already know the couples(if you don't, same on you! lol). Kyuubi sat down and leaned on the tree while Naruto was kneeling in front of him checking for any wounds.

Kyuubi laughed. ''I should be asking you that.'' Kyuubi said with a, real, smile.

The gang smiled glad to see Kyuubi was back.

''Naruto, why did you get in front of me like that? You could have got seriously hurt.'' Kyuubi frowned hating to ever see that scene.

''Because you were going to get hurt.'' Naruto said looking up at him innocently.

''I'd rather get hurt then for you to get the slightest scratch on you.'' Kyuubi said putting a hand around Naruto's soft face and cupped his cheek.

''But you always protect me. I wanted to protect you for a change. I don't want to see Kyuu get hurt.'' Naruto said sadly and put a hand on Kyuubi's hand that was on his cheek.

''And I don't want to see you hurt. Promise you'll never do that again.'' Kyuubi said.

''But Kyuu-''

''Promise me Naruto.'' Kyuubi said again.

Naruto pouted. ''I promise.'' Naruto agreed unwillingly.

Kyuubi smiled. Then he did something that his body couldn't control on him doing. He kissed Naruto, on the lips.

Kyuubi quickly pulled away from Naruto realizing what he did. He kissed Naruto before, but only on the cheek or or on the forehead, never on the lips!

''I-I'm sorry Naruto.'' Kyuubi said quickly hoping Naruto wouldn't hate him for what he did.

''Sorry for what?'' Naruto asked curiously.

Kyuubi stared at him strangely. ''I kissed you.'' Kyuubi said. ''Aren't you mad?''

''Why would I be mad? I like it when Kyuu kisses me.'' Naruto said with a bright smile.

''But Naruto, I kissed you...on the lips.'' Kyuubi said waiting for Naruto to understand and yell at him.

But he never did.

''I know. Back at our old school, Sakura(Naruto's bestfriend) and Lee(Sakura's boyfriend) kissed on the lips all the time. I asked her what it meant to kiss someone on the lips. And she said two people do it when they really love each other. '' Naruto explained with a smile. ''I'm glad Kyuu really loves me. I really love Kyuu too!'' Naruto said with a smile and kissed Kyuubi on the lips.

* * *

_Naruto said...he hates me. _Sasuke thought as he was still in shock. His gang even sat him down back at there table and he was still out of it.

''I'm worried about Sasuke.'' Itachi said with concern. ''He's been spacing out like this for over 20 minutes. But I guess I would just as devastated if Kyuubi said he hated me.'' Itachi said looking at Sasuke who just stared into space.

The group looked at Itachi with a sweat dropped.

_He has. _The whole group thought at the same time.

''Maybe he needs some air.'' Haku suggested.

''Or water.'' Hidan said grinning at Kisama.

''Shut up Hidan! For the last time! I'm. Not. A. Fish!'' Kisame shouted at Hidan for like the hundredth time. Just because his skin was kind of blue and looked like a shark, doesn't mean he's a fish.

''Enough of your bickering, both of you.'' Kabuza said glaring at them.

''Fine!'' The both of them said.

Kisame coughed.

''Do you need some water Kisame?'' Hidan asked.

''Shut up Hidan!'' Kisame yelled.

''What? I'm just trying to be nice.'' Hidan said with an innocent grin.

''Pein! Konan! Can't you two stop making out for a few seconds?!'' Kabuza asked in disbelief at the two lovers that were still lip locking.

Kabuza sighed.

''Did you see Deidara-chan?!'' Tobi asked as his weird orange mask that only had one eye hole had his eye in a shape of a huge heart. ''Deidara-chan looked so pretty! Tobi is a good boy for Deidara-chan!''(Tobi knows Deidara's a boy in case your wondering)

''Maybe we should take him out for air.'' Kabuza said agreeing with his lover's idea.

''Your right.'' Itachi said. ''Come on Sasuke, were going outside.'' Itachi said lifting Sasuke up from the seat, who was still out of it, by his arm.

The group followed Itachi as he brought Sasuke outside for air. Then Sasuke's eyes widened when he saw Naruto kissing Kyuubi **on the lips!**

''Naruto?'' Sasuke said in disbelief and completely lost it and fell back into his stareing into space state.

''Sasuke?'' Itachi asked.

Sasuke didn't answer.

''Sasuke!'' Itachi shouted.

Still no answer.

Itachi sighed. ''I think we should take him to the nurse.'' Itachi suggested.

The gang nodded feeling Sasuke's pain.

* * *

Naruto broke from there kiss with a smile.

Kyuubi just stared at him in disbelief.

''Naruto?'' Kyuubi managed to say. Naruto kissed him on the lips and told him he loved him. He knew it wasn't the way he thought Naruto loved him, Naruto was just to innocent to understand that brothers shouldn't do this kind of stuff. But it didn't matter right now.

Kyuubi smiled. ''Thank you Naruto.'' _For letting me to at least pretend that you love me the way I love you._ Kyuubi mental added and kissed Naruto on the forehead.

Naruto smiled. Then he yawned. Today was a pretty tiring day for the blonde, who couldn't blame him for being tired.

''Kyuu I'm tired.'' Naruto said rubbing his eyes like a cute sleepy child.

Kyuubi smiled and brought Naruto towards his chest. ''You could sleep on me for a while.'' Kyuubi said with a smile.

Naruto yawned again and snuggled into his brother's chest and soon fell asleep.

Kyuubi smiled down at his brother as he played with Naruto's soft silky hair.

''I love you Naruto.'' Kyuubi said with a softly.

* * *

''Well, he's going to be fine.'' Shizune(also the secretary), the nurse, said after she just examined Sasuke. ''He's a little spacey right now, but he'll be fine in a couple of minutes.''

''Do you know how we could get him to wake up now?'' Itachi asked, he didn't like to see Sasuke like this, like he just lost apart of him.

''Well, my guess would be to try to get him angry. That will probably snap him out of his daze.'' Shizune suggested.

The gang all looked at each other seeing who was going to risk a broken nose to get Sasuke angry.

''Why don't you do it Hidan?'' Kakuzu suggested.

''What?! Why the fuck should I do it?!'' Hidan exclaimed.

''Because ever time you get hit you don't get injured. You are the perfect choice to play the hitting dummy.'' Kakuzu said plainly.

''Don't call me a dummy you asshole!'' Hidan shouted.

''Go on Hidan. You always know shit to say to get people angry.'' Zabuza said ushering Hidan on.

Hidan glared at him then sighed. He walked up to Sasuke who was stareing at the floor spaced out.

''Sasuke wake up! Yeah you screwed up on Naruto! So what?! Get your lazy ass up and stop being such a pussy!'' Hidan shouted. Then he flinched waiting for Sasuke to hit him.

Sasuke fingers twitched.

''Hidan it's working! Keep going!'' Itachi instructed with a smile.

Hidan sighed. ''It's a shame that Kyuubi could get a kiss on the lips by his own brother and you can't get any thing! Do you even have a dick?! Why don't you just give up on Naruto since he already hates yo-'' Sasuke punched Hidan in the face so hard, Hidan came crashing down on the floor taking down 3 Akatsuki members with him.

''Ow!'' Hidan said holding his nose in pain. ''I think he broke my nose!''

Everyone stared at Sasuke in disbelief. Hidan never got an injury before. Hidan could get hit in the face by a truck, but he still wouldn't feel a thing. No one knew why though. But what ever one knew now was that Sasuke was even stronger then they ever thought.

Sasuke glared deadly at Hidan and got up from where he was sitting to beat Hidan till he was black and blue.

Hidan's eyes widened and he backed away. Itachi stood in front of Hidan.

''Sasuke stop. We told him to say that stuff to you so you could wake up. You've been stareing into space for a long time.'' Itachi said.

Sasuke stopped. He was blanking out, he guessed he could understand why every one was worried. Then he sighed and sat back on a chair that was closest to him and put his face in his hands.

He let the love of his life slip through his fingers on the first day he met him. And said love said he hated him and never wanted how him to talk to him again. He felt like shit now.

''It's alright Sasuke.'' Itachi soothed as he stood next to Sasuke. ''I'm sure Naruto just needs some time to cool down.'' Itachi reassured.

''No. He meant every word. He really does hate me.'' Sasuke said not looking at Itachi.

''You never know that for sure Sasuke. Maybe if you apologized he may forgive you.'' Itachi said always thinking on the lighter note.

The bell rang.

''You want to go to class?'' Itachi asked.

Sasuke sighed. ''I probably should so I could try to get him out my mind.'' Sasuke said standing up and walking out the door.

* * *

Naruto was now refreshed and ready to go to his next class after his relaxing nap.

''What's our next class Kyuu?'' Naruto asked with a smile as he and Kyuubi walked down the hall together.

Kyuubi looked at there schedules and frowned.

''What is it Kyuu?'' Naruto asked with concern to why his big brother was frowning.

''We have different classes. Shikamaru did say we would have one class not together.'' Kyuubi thought with a sigh, then he looked at Naruto. ''We could skip if you want.'' Kyuubi suggested.

''It's ok Kyuu. I'll be fine.'' Naruto said with a smile.

''I don't know.'' Kyuubi said unsurely.

''Please Kyuu. I could go to a class by myself. I'm not a baby.'' Naruto said with a cute pout.

_But you are adorable. _Kyuubi thought with a grin.

''Ok Naruto. I'll walk you there and I'll be right there when you leave that class ok?'' Kyuubi said.

''Alright!'' Naruto cheered then he grabbed Kyuubi's hand and dragged him down the hall. ''Come on Kyuu! I don't want to be late!''

--

Sasuke sat in his seat by the window then he folded his arms on the table and rested his head on his arms. The blonde occupying his thoughts.

_God I can't get him out my mind. _Sasuke thought sadly. _Why the hell did I have to go and try to punch stupid Kyuubi? And to make it even worse. I saw Naruto kissing Kyuubi ON __THE LIPS! _Sasuke sighed. _Why did I have to fall in love with him? This wouldn't have hurt as much if I didn't love him so much._

--

''You want me to go in with you?'' Kyuubi asked when they reached Naruto's class.

''It's ok Kyuu, I'm fine. I'll see you at the end of class!'' Naruto said with his usual beautiful smile.

Kyuubi couldn't help but smile back.

''Alright. Bye Naruto.'' Kyuubi said kissing Naruto on the forehead.

Naruto smiled. ''Bye Kyuu.'' Naruto said giving Kyuubi a quick peck on the lips.

Kyuubi froze again. He still wasn't use to getting kisses on the lips by Naruto yet, but doesn't mean he doesn't like it.

Kyuubi smiled. ''I'll see you later.'' Kyuubi said with a smile then he left.

Naruto smiled then he opened the door to his class.

--

Sasuke's eyes widened when he saw the beautiful blonde he was moping over standing at the front door.

''You must be the new student, Uzumaki Naruto.'' Kurenai, the language arts teacher, said with a smile.

Naruto gave a bright smile back.

''Yeah! That's me!'' Naruto said cheerfully.

The guys in class did there best not to drool over the blonde, they thought Kyuubi was going to pop out of a corner at any minute.

''Ok Naruto-kun. My name is Kurenai-sensei.'' Kurenai said with a smile couldn't help with falling in love with Naruto's cuteness. ''Why don't you go sit at the empty seat by Sasuke-kun?'' Kurenai suggested pointing to said raven.

Naruto froze then he looked over to Sasuke who was stareing back at him. Naruto glared at him and snapped his head in another direction with a ''Humph''.

Sasuke would have felt physical pain any day then the emotion torture he was going through by this blonde.

''Kurenai-sensei, I don't want to sit by him.'' Naruto said with a pout as he folded his arms over his chest.

''But Naruto-kun there's no more seats. Can you just sit by him today?'' Kurenai asked, not understanding why Naruto didn't want to sit by Sasuke, must people would bite off there arm to get that chance.

Naruto pouted. ''Fine.'' Naruto mumbled. Then he walked over to the seat by Sasuke and didn't even look at the raven when he sat down.

''Ok everyone!'' Kurenai said with a smile. ''Everyone take out your language arts books that's on your desks and read the story starting on page 145 and do the review questions after it.'' Kurenai instructed with a smile.

Everyone did so and started to get to work.

Sasuke couldn't help but to stare at Naruto as the blonde read. He just looked so beautiful no matter what he did!

''Naruto?'' Sasuke said trying to get the blonde's attention.

Naruto ignored him.

''Naruto.'' Sasuke said again.

''Don't talk to me.'' Naruto said not taking his eyes off the book.

The blonde surely did know how to make Sasuke feel even lower then he did already.

''Naruto I'm sorry. Please don't be angry with me.'' Sasuke pleaded.

Naruto looked at Sasuke then looked away. ''I don't except your apology and I'm still angry at you.'' Naruto said and went back to ignoring Sasuke. The blonde could be so stubborn at times.

_Why doesn't he just cut out my heart to save him the trouble. _Sasuke thought sadly.

''Fine. But can you at least tell me one thing?'' Sasuke pleaded.

Naruto looked at him. ''What?'' Naruto asked suspiciously.

''Why did you...kiss Kyuubi...on the lips today?'' Sasuke tried to get out but had a hard time putting the words together.

''Because I love him.'' Naruto said simply. Once again Naruto was to naive to understand that Sasuke thought he loved Kyuubi like a lover, not a brother.

''You what?'' Sasuke asked glaring at him.

''I said I love him, a lot more then I do you.'' Naruto said glaring back at him then he went back to reading the book.

Sasuke then became furious and he grabbed Naruto by the wrist.

''S-Sasuke?'' Naruto asked in surprise.

Then Sasuke stood up making the blonde stand up with him.

''Kurenai-sensei, Naruto isn't feeling so well, I'm going to take him to the nurse.'' Sasuke said dragging the blonde with him out the door not caring what Kurenai had to say.

''S-Sasuke? Where are we going?'' Naruto asked as he was dragged by the raven down the hall.

Sasuke didn't answer and just continued walking.

''Ow Sasuke your hurting me.'' Naruto said wincing in pain and trying to free his wrist from Sasuke's grasp.

''You hurt me a lot worse Naruto.'' Sasuke said not turning around.

''What are you talking about? I didn't even touch you. Get off of me! I hate you Sasuke! Get off of me!'' Naruto shouted as he tried to pull himself from Sasuke.

Sasuke then stopped. Then he turned around glaring at Naruto so heatedly that said blonde jumped.

''S-Sasuke?'' Naruto said not even knowing if that was Sasuke any more.

Sasuke dragged Naruto into the bathroom and slammed him against the wall.

Naruto yelped.

**''If you hate me so much then you wouldn't mind if I just screw you senseless would you?'' **Sasuke asked in a husky voice that made Naruto shiver.

''S-Sas-''

**''Or should I just leave that to your brother since you love him so much more then you do me right?'' **Sasuke said tearing off the left sleeves part of the blonde's shirt.

Naruto gasped. ''S-Sasuke?!'' Naruto shouted in surprise covering his chest up that showed slightly.

Sasuke smirked. **''You already hate me right? So it doesn't matter what I do to you now.'' **Sasuke whispered into Naruto's ear.

Tears started to fall from Naruto's eyes. ''S-Sasuke...(sob)...st-stop doing...(sob)...th-this.'' Naruto said as he started to wipe tears from his eyes with his hands. Terrible flashbacks taking over his mind.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hands with one of his and took them away from the blonde's eyes. **''Don't cover up those pretty eyes of yours.'' **Sasuke said with a smirk. **''I want to see them while I fuck you so hard I could even hear your eyes scream for me.'' **

Naruto had no idea what Sasuke was talking about and he was scared, the versions of that horrible night flashing through his mind.

**-Flashback-**

_It was dark and stormy tonight and 12 year old Naruto was still wide awake terrified._

_He heard a knock at the window. _

_Naruto jumped. 'It's just a tree. It's a just a tree.' Naruto chanted in his mind._

_The window opened and a man jumped inside the blonde's room and grinned at him._

_Naruto was now horrified, past horrified, terrified. He knew who the man was. And that said man said he was going to be back for Naruto. That man was there parents killer. _

_**-Flashback in Flashback-**_

_11 year old Naruto just was on his way back towards his room from using the bathroom one night till he heard a scream from his parent's room._

_''Mommy?'' Naruto asked in panic. It was his mother that was screaming. Naruto quickly ran towards his parents room and opened the door._

_There laid his parents limp dead bodies on the ground. And in front of them, stood a man with a grin on his face._

_''M-Mommy? D-Daddy?'' Naruto stammered hoping his parents would wake up and were just sleeping._

_The man laughed. ''Your parents are dead Cutie. There not going to wake up.''_

_Naruto couldn't hardly talk, but one word came out of his mouth. ''W-Why?''_

_The man chuckled. ''Because I was bored and this was the nearest house.'' The answered with a smirk. Then he walked closer towards the blonde. Naruto backed up, completely taken over by fear, and backed up till his back hit the wall._

_The man just smirked._

_''Luckily for me, I didn't know such a Cutie like you lived here. It must be my lucky day.'' The man said with a smirk and caressed his hand on Naruto's smooth cheek.._

_The blonde shivered._

_''K-Kyuu! Kyuu please help me!'' Naruto shouted tears spilling from his eyes._

_Just then, Kyuubi busted through the door. ''Naruto! What's the-'' Kyuubi stopped when he realized the man._

_''Who the hell are you and get the fuck away from Naruto!'' Kyuubi shouted and punched the guy in the face so hard that he fell backwards._

_The man groaned as he stood up and wiped the blood from his mouth. Then he quickly went to the window._

_''Don't you worry. I'll be back Cutie and I'll finish what I started.'' The man said with a grin and left out the window._

_Naruto dropped to the floor and started crying. Kyuubi crouched down with him and hugged him._

_''H-He...(sob)...M-Mommy...(sob)...D-Daddy.'' Naruto sobbed into Kyuubi's chest._

_Kyuubi looked over to his dead parents then he quickly looked away in pain._

_''Don't worry Naruto. I'll make sure your safe. He won't hurt you. I'll make sure of it.'' Kyuubi promised._

_**-End of Flashback in Flashback-**_

_There parents' killer came closer to the blonde with that same grin from a year ago._

_''I promised you I would be back Cutie.'' The man said as he got onto Naruto's bed and moved towards him._

_The blonde could only sit there in complete shock and fear._

_''N-No.'' The blonde managed to say._

_The man grinned._

_''Now I'm going to fuck that nice ass of yours till you bleed.'' The man said with a grin then he pinned the blonde down on the bed with the blonde's arms over his head._

_''You look so cute when your so scared like that.'' The man said with a grin and started to kiss the blonde's neck._

_Naruto shuddered._

_''P-Please...(sob)...just l-leave....me a-alone.'' Naruto begged tears rolling down his eyes._

_''Not until I get what I came for.'' The man said with a smirk and started to move his hands up Naruto's legs._

_Naruto cried and started to tremble. ''K-Kyuu!'' Naruto sobbed._

_The man quickly covered Naruto's mouth by kissing furiously._

_All Naruto could do was cry now._

_'K-Kyuu. Please come save me.' Naruto thought sobbing._

_Just then, the rough kissing, the touching, and the weight that was pressed against his body disappeared._

_''Take care of him.'' Kyuubi growled throwing the man to his gang._

_Kiba and Neji took the man by both arm and dragged him out the house, the didn't want to mess up Kyuubi's house with blood. The man was ''taken cared of'' outside by the two._

_Naruto cried._

_''K-Kyuu...(sob)...I w-was so...(sob)...sc-scared.'' Naruto cried. ''H-He s-said...(sob)...he w-was going to...m-make me...(sniff)... b-bleed.'' Naruto sobbed._

_Kyuubi held Naruto. ''Naruto I'm so sorry. God I'm just glad your ok now. I don't know what I would have done if anything would have happened to you. That bastered's being taken care off and you won't ever have to worry about him again.'' Kyuubi promised as he held Naruto close and let him cry into his chest all night._

**-End of Flashback-**

''S-Sasuke...'' Naruto sobbed. ''P-Please d-don't...do this..(sob)...to m-me.'' Naruto cried.

Sasuke smirked and started to kiss Naruto's neck, biting it till it started to bleed.

Naruto screamed.

Sasuke quickly covered his mouth with his free hand.

**''Your gonna have to keep quite my adorable little kitsune.'' **Sasuke whispered with a smirk in the blonde's ear. **''I won't be able to do anything I want to do if someone were to hear you.'' **Sasuke said then he licked the edge of the blonde's ear.

Naruto shivered.

**''Say my name again Naruto.'' **Sasuke commanded kissing Naruto's neck loving to hear his name come from the blonde's lips.

Naruto was now beyond terrified and he didn't want to anger Sasuke afraid that he might hurt him.

Sasuke took his hand from Naruto's mouth.

''S-Sasuke.'' Naruto sobbed tears falling from his eyes.

**''Say you love me.'' **Sasuke ordered.

Naruto cried more. ''I-I l-love y-you.''

**''Now kiss me.'' **Sasuke said wanting to get a kiss from Naruto just like Kyuubi.

''S-Sasuke.'' Naruto sobbed not wanting to do it.

**''Do it.'' **Sasuke ordered stareing at Naruto with eyes that weren't his anymore.

Naruto trembled as he placed his lips on Sasuke's and moved them away still trembling.

Sasuke smirked and kissed Naruto on the lips lightly. **''I love you Naruto.'' **Sasuke said into Naruto's lips and moved to the blonde's neck and continued kissing him on his neck.

Naruto couldn't stop his tears or his sobs.

''K-Kyuu...'' Naruto sobbed hoping his big brother would come and save him like he always does. _Kyuu come save me! _Naruto begged in his mind.

Sasuke stopped.

Naruto could feel Sasuke's anger radiating from his body.

**''Kyuu Kyuu Kyuu.'' **Sasuke said repeating Naruto looking at him with amused eyes. **''All you seem to do is care for Kyuu.'' **Sasuke said and started to squeeze Naruto's wrists with his one hand that was around them pinning them to the wall.

Naruto winced. ''S-Sasuke...th-that hurts.''

**''Do you like **_**Kyuu **_**more then you like me Naruto?'' **Sasuke asked, eyes dangerous. This defiantly wasn't Sasuke anymore.

Naruto trembled shacking his head. Of course he loved Kyuubi a lot more, but he didn't want to upset Sasuke anymore then he already was.

**''Are you lieing to me Naruto?'' **Sasuke asked.

''N-No...S-Sasuke.'' Naruto stammered, trembling like crazy.

Sasuke looked at Naruto for a while then he started to squeeze Naruto's wrists again.

Naruto yelped. ''...H-Hurts.'' Naruto managed to say.

**''Your lieing to me Naruto. I love you so much and you continue to hurt me.'' **Sasuke said squeezing Naruto's wrists harder till the blonde's wrist started to bleed.

Naruto screamed.

**''Say you love **_**only**_** me Naruto.'' **Sasuke said to the blonde with desperate pleading eyes.

''I...o-ow... S-S-Sasuke...I-I'm...b-bleeding.'' Naruto said in pain.

**''Say it Naruto!'' **Sasuke shouted squeezing the blonde's bleeding wrist.

''I-I l-love...o-only...(sob)...y-you.''

Sasuke smiled. **''I love you too Naruto.'' **Sasuke said and kissed Naruto feverishly.

Just then, thank god, Deidara walked into the bathroom.

He nearly screamed and had to cover his mouth with his hands when he saw the frightening scene in front of him. Naruto's shirt half ripped and his hands pinned over his head, wrist bleeding terribly all while Sasuke continued to kiss him on the lips heatedly.

Deidara quickly hit Sasuke at the back of the neck, hitting a nerve causing Sasuke to pass out and drop on the floor.

Deidara quickly took the crying Naruto in his arms.

''Oh god Naru-chan are you ok?'' Deidara asked and started to cry himself seeing Naruto like this. Naruto was like a child to Deidara, so seeing him like this torn him apart.

Naruto shook his head into Deidara's shirt and he dropped to the floor crying.

Of course Deidara fell to the floor with him and rocked him in his arms.

''I-I...(sob)...was s-so...sc-scared!'' Naruto cried.

''It's ok Naru-chan.'' Deidara hushed, tears spilling from his eyes as he rocked Naruto to calm him. ''Your ok now.''

Naruto knew that now but he couldn't help but to continue crying.

Deidara took his phone out of his pants pockets, trembling as he did so and dialed Kyuubi's number.

* * *

**(Time Revers to Kyuubi)**

Kyuubi finally made it to his classroom.

_Might as well get this over with. The faster I finish this class the quicker I get to be with Naruto. _Kyuubi thought. Then he sighed and opened the door.

''You must be Uzumaki Kyuubi, the new student.'' Asuma, the teacher, said to said new student.

''Yeah.'' Kyuubi said.

The fangirls and ukes instantly broke out in squeals.

''Kyuubi-kun is so hot!''

''I love you Kyuubi-kun!''

''Marry me!!''

Kyuubi sweat dropped.

''Well, Kyuubi-kun, you could take a seat next to Itachi-kun.'' Asuma said sitting is his chair beside his desk gesturing his hands to said raven.

_You've got to be kidding me. _Kyuubi thought in disbelief as he looked at Itachi.

''Hi Kyuubi-san!'' Itachi exclaimed waving his hand in the air.

_Oh god why didn't I just skip? _Kyuubi asked himself then he, unwillingly, walked over to Itachi and sat in the seat next to him ignoring the stares he was getting from him.

''Ok class.'' Asuma started. ''Since I'm to tired to teach today. Free period. Just don't wake me up.'' Asuma ordered then he rested his feet on his desk, put his arms at the back of his head, and soon fell asleep.

''Isn't this great Kyuubi-san?! Now we could talk for the whole period! How about if we plan our wedding?!'' Itachi asked with a bright smile.

Kyuubi stared at Itachi ''as if'' he was crazy.

''I know your favorite color's red but I defiantly don't want a red wedding. I want a traditional white wedding. I want you to wear a tux.'' Itachi squealed. ''Your gonna look so hot! And I want to wear a white kimono. But I don't want it to be all white. I want another color added to it. What do you think Kyuubi-san?'' Itachi asked with a smile.

Kyuubi just stared at Itachi in disbelief. _How did they make this guy the leader of Akatsuki? _Kyuubi wondered.

''Listen Itachi.'' Kyuubi started. ''Didn't I tell you before at gym that I'm not interested in you at all?'' Kyuubi asked.

''But Kyuubi-san.'' Itachi wined.

''Itachi, it just wouldn't work out with us. Your the gang leader of Akatsuki'' _And your crazy. _Kyuubi mental added. ''and I'm leader of Jinchuurikis.'' Kyuubi said hoping Itachi would understand logic.

''But I'm not even leader any more!'' Itachi complained then he instantly covered his mouth with his hands and his eyes widened. Information like that was NOT suppose to be leaked out.

Kyuubi then grinned with interest. ''Your not leader any more?'' Kyuubi asked with a grin.

Itachi gave a nervous smile. ''Forget what I just said it wasn't important.'' Itachi said nervously waving his hands off.

''I think that was very important. So, who's the leader now?'' Kyuubi asked with a smirk moving closer to Itachi.

''I-I don't know.'' Itachi lied moving back.

''I'm sure you do. Won't you tell me?'' Kyuubi asked with a sexy grin.

''I-I don't know what your talking about.'' Itachi stammered starting to blush when Kyuubi was only inches away from him.

Kyuubi moved to Itachi's ear. ''Please Itachi-_koi_?'' Kyuubi whispered seductively into his ear.

Itachi was now completely taken under Kyuubi's spell now.

''What was the question again?'' Itachi asked dreamingly.

''Who's the new leader of leader of Akatsuki?'' Kyuubi asked with a grin.

''My younger brother, Sasuke.'' Itachi answered.

_The brat? _Kyuubi asked with a grin. _Well isn't this exceptional news. _

''Is there anything else I should know?'' Kyuubi asked playing with Itachi's soft silky hair.

Itachi nodded half mindlessly. ''We have two new members. Hidan and Kakuzu.''

_Damnit! That makes 10 of them! _Kyuubi thought.

''What are there abilities?'' Kyuubi asked.

''Hidan can not feel pain and Kakuzu can stretch his body in inhumanly ways.'' Itachi informed.

_Where do they get these freak shows?! _Kyuubi thought in disbelief.

''Is that it?'' Kyuubi asked.

Itachi shook his head. ''Tobi has a crush on one of your gang members, Deidara.'' Itachi informed mindlessly. ''That's it.''

Kyuubi snapped his fingers and Itachi came back to life.

Then his eyes widened as he realized what he did.

''I am so screwed.'' Itachi said to himself in depression hanging his head low.

Kyuubi couldn't help but to grin at the way Itachi was acting.

Then Kyuubi's cell phone rang. He took it out.

_Deidara?_ Kyuubi thought then he picked up his phone.

''What's up Deidara?'' Kyuubi asked.

Deidara's voice was shaky and broken.

_''K-Kyuubi you have t-to get down here in the 3rd f-floor bathroom.'' Deidara said and his voice shook as if he was...crying?_

''Deidara what's wrong?'' Kyuubi asked worriedly.

_''N-Naru...chan.'' Deidara managed to say._

_Naruto? _Kyuubi thought in panic. ''What about him Deidara?'' Kyuubi asked eagerly.

_''N-Naru-chan's...h-hurt.'' _

''What?!'' Kyuubi exclaimed so loud that the out of control class became quite.

_''G-Get down...h-here.'' Deidara sobbed._

Kyuubi didn't say another word. He shut his phone and was out the door in seconds.

* * *

Kyuubi made it to the bathroom in under a minute and he completely froze.

Naruto was limp in Deidara's hands. His shirt was ripped, barely having it on, and there was blood, lots of blood on the floor around Deidara coming from the blonde's wrists and some from his neck.

Kyuubi managed to walk up to the two and fell to the ground with them.

''H-He's unconscious. And he's losing to much blood.'' Deidara cried.

''Get Gaara here quickly.'' Kyuubi ordered.

Gaara knew a few medical stuff like this.

Deidara took out his cell phone trembling, dialed Gaara's number, and put it to his ear.

Kyuubi looked down at his bleeding unconscious little brother.

_Who did this to you? _Kyuubi thought tears running down his cheeks.

Then he heard a groan come from behind him.

He turned around slowly and there was Sasuke Uchiha starting to wake up.

_What's going on? _Sasuke thought as he tried to pick himself off from the ground. _Why am I on the floor? What happened? And why are my hands wet? _

All of a sudden, Sasuke heard a click-click noise. Like the sound of a gun getting ready to fire.

Sasuke opened his eyes fully and looked at the gun in his face and a very **very **angry Kyuubi standing in back of it.

Sasuke slowly got up from the floor, the gun following his every move.

_What the fuck is going on? _Sasuke asked himself.

Then his eyes widened when he saw Naruto. Bleeding, a lot, on the ground. Unconscious? A million and one questions were running in the raven's head.

''N-Naru...to?'' Sasuke managed to say.

''You did that to him.'' Kyuubi said glaring at him eyes practically on fire.

Sasuke's eyes widened even more.

''N-No...'' Sasuke said. He would never do that to Naruto. Not in a million years. He loves Naruto. He would never do that to him.

''Look at your hands! That's his blood!'' Kyuubi shouted.

Sasuke looked down at his hands slowly.

And he started to tremble.

Just like Kyuubi said. Naruto's blood was on his hands. Then the flashbacks flashed through his mind. Of how he dragged Naruto in the bathroom. How he ripped the blonde's shirt. How he made him cry. And how he made him bleed.

''I-I...couldn't...have...'' Sasuke said in denial stareing at the blonde. _I didn't do that to him!_

''Yes you did! Don't lie! Deidara saw you himself!'' Kyuubi shouted.

And without any warning. Tears started to fall from Sasuke's eyes. He did do it. He did this to the blonde he loved. He remembers everything. It was like he was watching himself hurt the blonde and he couldn't do anything about it. He fell to the floor and looked down at his hands that were stained with Naruto's blood.

''I-I... d-didn't m-mean...t-to.'' Sasuke said trembling and looking at his blood covered hands.

''Well you did!'' Kyuubi shouted. Then he readied his gun. ''But I'm gonna be nice. I'm gonna put you out of your misery.'' Kyuubi said aiming his gun at Sasuke.

Sasuke just sat there stareing at his hands. _I deserve to die. _Sasuke thought.

''Kyuubi wait!'' Gaara shouted who was now taking care of the blonde. ''Naruto's starting to wake up!''

Both Kyuubi's and Sasuke's heads snapped to the blonde.

''K-Kyuu...'' Naruto mumbled trying to open his eyes.

Kyuubi quickly knelled besides his brother and held his hand.

''I'm here Naruto.'' Kyuubi said softly.

Naruto's eyes half opened. ''Kyuu?'' Naruto said weakly using his other hand to try to search for Kyuubi's face. His eyes weren't focusing as good as they should since he lost so much blood. But thank god Gaara bandaged Naruto's wrist up so he wouldn't lose anymore. Thank goodness he always carries that bag with him.(You know that big container of sand he always carries with him, well in here he carries a book bag.)

Kyuubi took Naruto's hand and put it on his face for him. ''It's really me.'' Kyuubi said.

It was Kyuubi. It sounded like him and it felt like him. Tears started to fall from Naruto's eyes.

''K-Kyuu...'' Naruto sobbed.

Kyuubi brought Naruto in his arms. ''I'm here now Naruto. Everything's going to ok.'' Kyuubi hushed letting the blonde cry into his chest.

''Sc-Scared...'' Naruto sobbed. ''So...(sob)...sc-scared...''

_God why didn't he kill me instead of letting me see this? _Sasuke asked himself in pain as he watched the blonde cry and stammer. And it was all because of him.

''Your with me now Naruto. As long as I'm here nothing will hurt you again.'' Kyuubi said looking at his bleeding brother.

Naruto then started to feel himself going into dark. ''D-Don't...l-leave... K-Kyuu.'' Naruto begged as his sight of Kyuubi started to get foggy.

''I'm not leaving. I won't ever leave you alone again.'' Kyuubi said kissing Naruto on the lips lightly.

Naruto could now go to sleep easy knowing it was Kyuubi's lips that touched his and Kyuubi who was holding him. And with that, the blonde drifted back into being unconscious.

''He's unconscious. We have to get him to the hospital fast. He's already lost so much blood.'' Gaara said.

Kyuubi lifted Naruto up in his arms bridal style and stood up.

''Kyuubi.'' Sasuke called out, but only sounded like a mere whisper.

Kyuubi glared at him hoping to burn him. ''What?'' Kyuubi said angrily.

''Please kill me before you go.'' Sasuke begged.

''Don't you worry I will kill you.'' Kyuubi promised glaring at him. ''But I'd rather have you suffer for now.''

And with that Kyuubi left and Deidara and Gaara followed behind him.

_This pain is unbearable. _Sasuke thought as tears fell from his eyes. _Why didn't he just kill me now. I don't want to live knowing that I could have killed Naruto. _

''I love you s-so much. I-I'm so s-sorry.'' Sasuke sobbed to himself as he sat there on the bathroom floor that was covered with Naruto's blood.

* * *

**Sorry for the mistakes, I was in a hurry. Hey, but at least I updated. **

**No reviews no chapters. That simple.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Still kinda emo.**

**

* * *

**

Kyuubi rejoined his gang again as he walked back into the waiting room putting back on his jacket that he had to take off for giving Naruto some of his blood.

''Is everything going to be ok with Naru-chan?'' Deidara asked eagerly.

''Yeah. They said he's going to be fine now that they have some of my blood to give Naruto.'' Kyuubi said sitting down in one of the waiting room chairs.

The gang sat there in silence, some sad and some furious of what happened to the blonde they all love.

''I say we kill the bastered tonight.'' Kiba stated angrily. Deidara told the gang that Sasuke was responsible for what happened to the blonde, which he was, and what Deidara saw.

''I don't think that's a good idea.'' Kyuubi said.

The gang looked bewildered at him.

''Why not?'' They all said in union.

''Cause I found out some very interesting news today.'' Kyuubi said leaning back in his chair. ''Sasuke's the gang leader of Akatsuki.''

''What?!'' They all shouted.

''And they have two new members.'' Kyuubi added.

''How the hell could they find members that quickly?!'' Gaara exclaimed in disbelief. ''I just did an update on them last week.''

''I don't know how they did it but they did. There name's are Hidan and Kakuzu. This Hidan guy can not feel pain and Kakuzu is some freak that could stretch his body.'' Kyuubi said simply.

''Where do they find these freak shows?'' Shikamaru asked rubbing his temples feeling an on coming headache.

''That's what I said.'' Kyuubi said with a sigh.

''Hold up. Back up to the part about Sasuke being gang leader.'' Deidara said.

''That's all I know. He's gang leader which means we have to take even more precaution into killing him and especially now that we're out numbered.'' Kyuubi thought having a point as usual.

''Where did you even find this out anyways?'' Sasori asked in wonder.

''Itachi.'' Kyuubi said looking away.

''He just told you information like that?'' Gaara asked in disbelief.

''Well...not really. I did kinda flirt with him a bit.'' Kyuubi admitted.

''Is there anything else?'' Neji asked.

Kyuubi roamed his mind to see if he forgot anything. ''Oh yeah.'' Kyuubi said remembering something. ''You know Tobi, with the weird orange mask?'' Kyuubi described.

The gang nodded there heads.

''He has a crush on Deidara.'' Kyuubi said plainly.

''What?!'' Sasori and Deidara shouted together.

''Eww! Eww! Eww! He is so weird!'' Deidara shouted in disgust.

Sasori just glared at the floor mumbling something about killing and Tobi.

Just then, a nurse walked in front of the group. The nurse looked quite beautiful and was pretty hard to tell if the nurse was female or male. (Guess who)

''Are you all here for Uzumaki Naruto?'' Haku asked politely.

''Yeah.'' Kyuubi answered for his gang. Kyuubi didn't really recognize Haku, he really did look like a girl in that nurse's outfit.

''Well, he's awake and is allowed to see visitors. So you all can go see him if you want.'' The nurse said with a smile.

''Thanks.'' Kyuubi said getting up from his chair as did his gang. ''He's in this room right?'' Kyuubi asked pointing to a door that he remembered that they brought Naruto in.

''Yeah.'' The nurse said with a smile. ''Just please don't be so loud. He just had blood transplants.''

Kyuubi nodded and the gang followed him into the door where the blonde was.

''Kyuu! Everyone!'' Naruto exclaimed from the bed he was sitting up in with a smile as he saw all of his friends walk into the room.

''Hey Naruto! Feeling better?'' Kiba asked with a smile.

''Yeah!'' Naruto replied with a bright smile. ''The nurses are really nice. They gave me a lot of orange juice.'' Naruto chirped sipping on an orange juice cartoon right now. He really likes orange juice.

Kyuubi was happy to see that Naruto was his hyper happy self again. But he couldn't take his eyes off the bandages around the blonde's wrist and the hickies on his neck and frowned.

''What's the matter Kyuu?'' Naruto asked wondering why Kyuubi was stareing at him so strangely.

''Nothing Naruto.'' Kyuubi reassured with a smile.

Naruto smiled back believing Kyuubi.

''So what you watchin' Naruto?'' Gaara asked looking at the TV that was in front of the blonde.

''Spongebob!'' Naruto answered with a smile. ''This is the episode when Spongebob, Patrick, and Squidward go on a camping trip in front of there houses.''

''I love that one!'' Deidara exclaimed with a smile.

''Me too!'' Naruto exclaimed with a smile. Then he winced and he put a hand over his arm, he moved his arm to much which caused pain since he just got blood transfusions.

''Naruto!'' Everyone shouted together protectively hovering over the blonde.

''I'm fine. I just moved my arm to much. The nurse said not to do that.'' Naruto said rubbing his arm in pain.

''Do you need anything?'' Kyuubi asked wanting Naruto to be as comfortable as possible.

Naruto shook his head and smiled at Kyuubi. ''I'm fine now. Don't worry Kyuu.'' Naruto said with a smile.

Kyuubi forced a smile.

Naruto believed it.

''Hey, that's my favorite part! The song!'' Naruto said energetically with a smile.

''Mine's too!'' Deidara said with a smile. Then the whole group sang along with Spongebob as he sang 'The Campfire Song Song**(1)'**.

* * *

Sasuke laid in his bed with his head under his pillow hoping that it might suffocate him in his sleep.

There was a knock on Sasuke's door.

''Go away.'' Sasuke mumbled into his pillow.

''Sasuke, I dug up some information on Naruto and how he's doing at the hospital.'' Itachi said from behind the door.

Silence.

''Fine.'' Sasuke said.

Itachi opened the door and sighed when he saw Sasuke head underneath his pillow.

''Don't try to suffocate yourself Sasuke.'' Itachi said sitting at Sasuke's bed side.

''Why shouldn't I? I deserve to die for what I did to Naruto.'' Sasuke said into his pillow

''Sasuke, I already told you. You go through mood switches. It's not your fault for what you did. You couldn't control what was happening. When your emotions take over you lose a hold of yourself and let your anger guide what you say and do.'' Itachi informed.

Sasuke snapped his head from his bed making the pillows fall to the floor and he glared at Itachi.

''I could have controlled my anger but I couldn't since I was so weak. Now look what I did to Naruto! He never wants to see my face again!'' Then Sasuke dropped his head back into his mattress. ''I should die.''

''Well put a hold on that. Haku went undercover as a nurse and he's told me that Naruto is fine. He's happy and as energetic as he always was.'' Itachi said with a smile.

Sasuke looked at him. ''Really?'' Sasuke asked.

''Yeah. So don't worry Sasuke. He's going to be up and running in no time.'' Itachi reassured with a smile.

Sasuke smiled as he leaned his head on the back board of his bed. ''That's nice to know that I haven't damaged him physical.'' Sasuke said with a empty smile. ''But I did hurt him emotionally. Scared him even. I'm such a terrible person. He hates me. He's scared of me... It was funny how my flashbacks worked. I was standing there, watching myself hurt him. I made him say he loves me. I made him kiss me. He looked so scared. Beyond scared. Terrified.'' Sasuke corrected. ''He looked at me as if I were a terrifying monster. I am a terrifying monster. But yet he still looked so beautiful all at the same time. What waste for me to taint such a beautiful person. Kyuubi should have killed me right there.'' Sasuke said looking into space.

Itachi's eyes widened. ''What are you talking about?'' Itachi asked.

''Kyuubi was going to be kind enough to put me out of my misery and shot me. But then he had to bring Naruto to the hospital because he was going to die from the blood loss I made him lose. I asked him to kill me before he left. But he said he rather watch me suffer. It's the most suitable punishment.'' Sasuke admitted.

''Kyuubi was going to...kill you?'' Itachi chocked out. Itachi loved Kyuubi, but he loved his little brother much more.

Sasuke nodded.

Itachi wouldn't be able to survive if his little brother were to die.

And he was going to make sure Kyuubi didn't kill his little brother....

Even if it meant... killing Kyuubi himself.

* * *

Kyuubi carried a sleeping Naruto into there house bridal style, the gang followed behind them.

Naruto just checked out of the hospital as fine as ever. Except that his wrist may be hurting for about a week or two. Other then that the blonde was perfectly fine. Kyuubi thinks it's his fault that this happened to Naruto.

_I shouldn't have let him go to a class by himself. What was I thinking?! _Kyuubi thought as he placed Naruto on the living room couch gentle making sure not to disturbed his peaceful sleep. Kyuubi didn't want to let Naruto out of his sight, so from now on, he's staying with Naruto no matter what.

''We have to think of a plan to kill Akatsuki, Sasuke especially.'' Kyuubi said turning to the gang and sat on the ground besides the blonde who slept on the couch.

''But how are we suppose to do that? We're out numbered.'' Neji pointed out.

''Then we should get new members.'' Deidara said.

''New members? Where?'' Kyuubi asked.

The gang thought for a while.

''How about Sakura and Lee.'' Shikamaru suggested.

The gang gasped.

''Great idea Shikamaru!'' Deidara cheered. ''Sakura's stronger then SuperMan and Lee's fast and better at Martial Arts then Jackie Chan!''

''They are perfect.'' Kyuubi admitted. ''They have great abilities. The get along well with everyone. And most importantly Naruto likes them.''

''So I could call them now?'' Deidara asked eagerly.

''Yeah.'' Kyuubi anwsered.

Deidara smiled and took out his cell phone and dialed Sakura's cell number. Deidara put the phone to his ear.

_''Hello?'' Sakura answered._

''Hi Sakura!'' Deidara exclaimed.

_Sakura squealed. ''Deidara is that you?! I haven't talked to you in forever! How your doing?'' Sakura asked kindly._

''I'm doing fine.'' Deidara answered with a smile.

_''How's Naru-chan?! Sakura asked eagerly._

Deidara hesitated.

_''Oh no. Please don't tell me something happened to Naruto. __**I'll kill that bastered who did it!**__'' Sakura said venomously._

''Well he's ok now. That's why I called you.'' Deidara said carefully.

_''Oh my god is he in the hospital?! I'll be over there in seconds! Lee grab whatever clothes you could fit in a bag!'' Sakura called out._

''He's not in the hospital anymore.'' Deidara said quickly.

_''Oh my god he was?! What happened to him?!'' Sakura asked in panic._

''It's best if I could tell you when your here. Do you and Lee mind to come over for a while?'' Deidara asked politely.

_''Sure. Me and Lee will be over there in about 10 minutes.'' Sakura promised then she hung up the phone._

Deidara hung up his. ''Sakura and Lee are going to be here in 10 minutes.'' Deidara said.

6 minutes later...

''Where's Naru-chan?!'' Sakura and Lee shouted busting through the door.

''Shhhh.'' Deidara said. ''Naru-chan's sleeping. I'll tell you all about what happened. But you have to keep quite.'' Deidara whispered.

Sakura and Lee were instantly quite. ''Sorry.'' They whispered together and followed Deidara into the living room.

''Hey guys!'' Lee and Sakura said in a loud whisper when they saw the gang.

The group told Lee and Sakura hi.

Sakura's eyes then widened when she saw Naruto. Sleeping or unconscious with bandages around his wrist.

''Naru-!'' Sakura's mouth was then covered by Gaara.

''He's not unconscious, he's sleeping. He's fine.'' Gaara reassured, then he slowly took his hand from Sakura's mouth.

''What happened?'' Sakura whispered.

Deidara ushered Lee and Sakura to sit on the carpet. When they did, Deidara told them everything.

''My poor Naru-chan!'' Sakura cried. ''Who is this Sasuke asshole?! I'll tear his ass it two!'' Sakura shouted deadly.

''We are going to kill him.'' Kyuubi reassured. ''But the thing is that they have 10 members and we have 8. We're at a disadvantage, so we want to ask the both of you if you want to join Jinuchruuki.'' Kyuubi said.

''Of course we'll join!'' Lee exclaimed. ''This Sasuke is defiantly not youthful at all! We'll destroy him!'' Lee exclaimed posing in a good guy pose.

''That's right Lee!'' Sakura exclaimed with a smile.

Naruto groaned as he heard voices. Then he blinked a couple of times. ''S-Sak..ura. L-Lee?'' Naruto asked sitting up from his sleeping position and rubbing his eyes to make sure it was his two best friend's that he hasn't seen in such a long time.

''Naru-chan!'' Sakura squealed and hugged Naruto. ''Oh Naruto! My poor baby! I'll protect you!'' Sakura shouted hugging the confused blonde.

Naruto was to happy to understand what Sakura was talking about.

''Sakura!'' Naruto exclaimed with a smile and hugged the pink haired girl back. ''Yay Sakura's here!'' Naruto then saw Lee.

''And Lee's here!'' Naruto shouted as he ran up and hugged the green figure.

''Glad to see you again Naruto-kun! Your youthful spirit hasn't dropped a bit!'' Lee said with a smile.

Naruto smiled back then a question popped into his head. ''Why are you guys here anyways?'' Naruto asked in wonder.

''We're here to stay Naru-chan.'' Sakura said with a smile.

Naruto's face lit up. ''Really?'' Naruto asked eagerly.

Sakura and Lee nodded with a smile.

''Yay!'' Naruto cheered. ''Now our family's even bigger now!'' Naruto said with a smile. ''Right Kyuu?!''

Kyuubi smiled at Naruto's cuteness. ''Right.'' Kyuubi said with smile.

''I'm gonna go clean the guest room where you guys will be staying.'' Deidara said with a smile. ''Do you want to help me Naru-chan?'' Deidara asked.

Naruto smiled. ''Yeah!'' Naruto cheered and followed Deidara upstairs.

Sakura smiled. ''I swear I think Naru-chan got even cutier if possible!'' Sakura squealed. But then her smile slowly turned into a frown as she remember the horrible things Deidara told her that Naruto went through with this Sasuke character. Then she looked at Kyuubi sincerely.

''Kyuubi, did Naruto get amnesia or something like that. What Deidara said was pretty intense for someone as sweet as Naruto to go through. But Naruto doesn't even look like he remembers it.'' Sakura said with a sincere face.

Kyuubi sighed. ''Naruto didn't get amnesia. I don't know if he forgot about it or he's just blocking it out his mind. But as long as he isn't in any kind of pain, I don't care. I just want to kill that bastered that done that to him.'' Kyuubi said glaring at the floor. Then he sighed. ''I'll go help Naruto with getting your guys' room ready.'' Kyuubi said standing up and then walking up the stairs.

Sakura stared off at the direction Kyuubi left in. Then she turned to Gaara.

''Did he find out that he loves Naruto yet?'' Sakura asked.

Gaara nodded. ''A few days ago.'' Gaara said. ''But he's getting along with it pretty well with it. Right now our priority is to kill Sasuke and Akatsuki.''

Sakura nodded. _That's right! This Sasuke bastered did that to poor sweet Naruto. We'll take him down. _Sakura promised.

* * *

Deidara pouted. ''Aww man. We're running out of pillows. I need to stop by the mall to get some.'' Deidara said.

''Ooo! Ooo! Could I go too?!'' Naruto asked raising his hand like an adorable 1st grader waiting to get called on.

''Sure Naru-chan.'' Deidara said with a smile.

Kyuubi gave an uncertain look. Yeah Naruto was going to be with Deidara. And Deidara did know how to fight, make bombs, and protect himself and other despite his ukeish looks. Deidara saw the look on Kyuubi's face of uncertainty.

''Don't worry Kyuubi. Naru-chan will be perfectly fine with me.'' Deidara reassured.

Kyuubi took a deep breath. ''Fine. Just make sure you don't take your eyes off him.'' Kyuubi warned.

''I won't.'' Deidara promised.

Kyuubi believed him. ''Alright.'' Kyuubi said with a smile.

''Yay!'' Naruto cheered.

--

''I can't believe your_ making _mego to the mall.'' Sasuke said in depression as he was dragged along the walkways of the mall.

''Oh come on Sasuke! It'll be fun!'' Itachi chirped. _And it'll get 'you know who' out of your mind. _Itachi mentally added.

''But why the hell did Tobi have to come?'' Sasuke questioned looking at the orange masked guy skipping along with them.

''I don't know. He just kinda hid in the car. But all well! It'll still be fun!'' Itachi cheered. Then Itachi remembered something. ''Oh! While we're here. Why don't we get some blankets? I always wanted those fuzzy blankets. But I never had the time.'' Itachi said with a smile and dragged the unwilling Sasuke into the furniture department.

--

''Here we are.'' Deidara said as he brought Naruto into the furniture department holding his hand.

''Yay! Could I jump on the mattresses?!'' Naruto asked eagerly.

''No Naru-chan, last time you did that you almost got caught.'' Deidara said.

Naruto pouted. ''Please Deidara!'' Naruto begged.

''Sorry Naru-chan, but no.'' Deidara said sternly.

Naruto pouted and looked at the floor.

Deidara hated to see Naruto look sad. ''But how 'bout after when I'm done we could get some ice cream.'' Deidara suggested with a smile.

Naruto face brighten up by this. ''Yay! Ice cream!'' Naruto cheered.

Deidara smiled and they walked into the store going to buy pillows.

--

Deidara and Naruto just finished there pillow shopping and Deidara was now paying for the pillows.

''Ice cream! Ice cream!'' Naruto chanted with a smile as he skipped around behind Deidara.

''Naru-chan, stay were I could see you. I'm just going to pay for the pillows then we could go get ice cream.'' Deidara warned switching into protective mother mode then turned to pay the cashier for the pillows. There wasn't anyone else in the store except for Deidara and Naruto, it must have been a slow day for the store.

Naruto then bumped into someone while he was skipping.

Naruto looked up and his eyes widened when he was stareing right into dark black eyes, he recognized the eyes right away.

Sasuke looked down at the blonde to stunned to talk.

The truth is, the blonde really did forget what happened to him and how he got hurt. When he woke up in the hospital he was confused and didn't know what happened. Losing so much blood made the blonde forget. Naruto was going to open his eyes when he heard Kyuubi's voice. He was talking. He sounded like he was crying, Naruto wasn't sure, he didn't open his eyes so he could hear what Kyuubi was saying.

**-Flashback-**

_''God I'm such an idiot.'' Kyuubi told himself back when he was at the hospital watching the sleeping blonde, who really wasn't asleep. ''I shouldn't have even let Naruto go to a class by himself. Damn was I fuckin' high when I was thinking that?'' Kyuubi asked himself. Then he sighed and Naruto felt Kyuubi hold his hand gently._

_''I'm so sorry Naruto. I promise that I'll get Sasuke back and you won't ever have to worry about him again.'' Kyuubi promised and Naruto felt a soft kiss on his lips._

-**End of Flashback-**

After when the blonde woke up he wanted to ask Kyuubi why was he here and what happened but it seemed whatever happened to him really upset Kyuubi and made him sad. Naruto didn't want to see Kyuubi sad so he kept it to himself.

But as soon as Naruto saw those eyes of Sasuke's. Everything came rushing back to him. Him being dragged into the bathroom, begging for Sasuke to stop, and nearly raped by him and plus Sasuke hurting him so badly. It was all so vivid it was like he was back at that same terrible position again. It was all so real that the blonde passed out right there on the spot.

Sasuke caught the blonde quickly before the blonde made contact with the ground.

There Naruto laid limp, in Sasuke's arms, while Sasuke just stared at the beautiful face he's been craving to see in such a long time.

There Sasuke knew he had a decision to make.

He could give Naruto back to Deidara and hope in time Naruto will forgive him, _or_, he could take the blonde and bring him to his home and show Naruto how much he's really sorry and how much he truly loves him, but risk for the blonde to hate him even more then he already does because of this.

Which will Sasuke choose?

* * *

**(1) SpongeBob just fuckin' rocks and so does that song.**

**Review if you want more chapters. If you don't want more chapters, don't review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for not updating but you know how hard it is for me to update chapters with my parents having me under surveillance 24 7.**

* * *

Making his decision Sasuke backed away with the blonde in his arms.

He needed Naruto. He loved him. He just wanting to at least look at his peaceful face one last time.

''Bastard give me back Naru-chan!'' Deidara shouted spotting Sasuke holding an unconscious Naruto in his arms in bridal style. Making it look a lot like Sasuke was going to kidnap Naruto...which technically he was.

Sasuke wasn't going to give Naruto up. He wanted- no- he needed the blonde. So he started running.

Deidara took off faster then lighting after Sasuke who was ahead of him with Naruto in his arms. Kyuubi trusted Deidara enough to be with Naruto alone. There was no way Deidara was going to let Sasuke- of all bastards- steal the blonde away. Especially after what happened to the poor blue eyed teen thanks to Sasuke.

Deidara looked in his pants pocket for some home made bombs. He always kept at least some with him. Deidara grinned as he found a couple in his pocket. And it was one of his favorite bombs to, the small ones that were shaped like birds. Deidara threw them at Sasuke's feet. He would have threw them at Sasuke's head but he was holding the blonde. The best thing to do was to trip Sasuke so Deidara could quickly catch Naruto and make a run for it to the car.

_Great I forgot. He's a bomb freak. _Sasuke thought dodging a couple of Deidara's bombs that were aimed at his feet. Sasuke needed a distraction. But what?

As Sasuke ran towards the exit he saw Tobi and grinned.

''Tobi! It's Deidara-chan!'' Sasuke shouted at Tobi.

Tobi looked over to Sasuke and a heart took the shape of his eye hole as he saw Deidara right behind Sasuke.

''Deidara-chan!'' Tobi exclaimed and glopped Deidara causing both of them to fall to the ground. Sasuke smirked at Deidara and made his way out the store with Naruto in his arms.

_Now your only mine Naruto. _Sasuke thought glancing down at the blonde longingly and didn't stop running until he made it to his car.

* * *

''**WHAT?!**'' Kyuubi shouted as Deidara told him the news about how Sasuke kidnapped Naruto.

Deidara flinched at Kyuubi's voice.

''I LET HIM COME WITH YOU BECAUSE I THOUGHT YOU KNEW HOW TO FUCKIN' PROTECT HIM!'' Kyuubi shouted restraining himself to punch Deidara in the face for losing his baby brother, and to that bastard none the less!

''I did know Kyuubi but Sasuke was quick and he had one of his gang members with him, the one with the orange mask and he jumped on me letting Sasuke run off. I fought him off but Sasuke was out of sight. I looked everywhere. I'm sorry Kyuubi. I could understand if you want to kick me out the gang.'' Deidara said hanging down his head in shame, a few tears spilling from his eyes. Naruto was practically a child, Deidara's child, it was like Deidara lost part of his heart. He felt disgusted with himself that he couldn't save Naruto.

Kyuubi sighed calming himself down. He looked back at Deidara and guilt hit him like a sword to the back. He shouldn't have yelled at Deidara like that. He did the best he could. ''I'm sorry Deidara, I shouldn't have blew up like that. You did do the best you could do.'' Kyuubi apologized.

''No.'' Deidara said rubbing his eyes. ''This is all my fault. Naru-chan is gone and it's all because of me.'' Deidara sobbed letting his face hang low to ashamed to raise it high.

Kyuubi lifted Deidara's head up making him face him. ''It's not your fault so stop telling yourself that. We're gonna get Naruto back if it's the last thing we do.'' Kyuubi promised.

Deidara nodded wiping the tears from his eyes.

''Tell the gang to meet in the living room. We have planning to do.'' Kyuubi ordered.

Deidara nodded again and left the room to spread the news.

_Wait till I get my hands on you Uchiha. I'm gonna get Naruto back and I'm going to kill you once and for all. _Kyuubi thought glaring at the door as if it were the bastard himself.

* * *

Sasuke laid Naruto down on his bed gentle so he didn't wake him. Naruto was sleeping now and his peaceful beautiful face remained on his features.

''Sasuke you bastard!'' Itachi shouted swing the door open and the door slammed into the wall. ''You took the car and me and Tobi had to ride the bus and some guy that was not Kyuubi kept pinching me ass!'' Itachi shouted glaring at the raven then he stopped when he saw the figure on Sasuke's bed.

''Sasuke...'' Itachi started stareing at Naruto that laid asleep on the bed. ''please don't tell me you kidnapped Naruto.''

Sasuke didn't say anything. He just continued to stare at Naruto.

''Sasuke why the hell did you do that?! I bet Kyuubi's was already planning a gang war as it was for what you done to Naruto before! Now I have no idea what he has planned for when you stole his little brother?! What did you think Sasuke? Did you think that things were going to go back the way they did when you and Naruto first met, huh?'' Itachi ranted. He knew he was being tough. but this was tough love. Sasuke had to see that stealing Naruto was probably the worst possible decision to make ever!

''No.'' Sasuke admitted looking at the blonde, then he reached for the blonde's more smaller tan soft hand and held it in his own. ''I just...wanted things to be better then what they already were.'' Sasuke said truthfully all while stareing at the blonde.

Itachi couldn't say anything. He stared at his little brother sadly. He really was truly in love.

Just then, Naruto's eye lids started to move a bit. Then the blonde forced open his eyes and blinked trying to adjust to the lighting. Naruto looked around the room. The unfamiliar room. Naruto looked more around the room until his eyes locked with deep black ones.

Naruto quickly snatched his hand from Sasuke's grasped and moved far away from him as much as the bed would allow recognizing the eyes immediately.

Sasuke knew something like that would have happened, but...it still hurt so much to have the one you truly love terrified of even being touched by you.

Sasuke stared at the small boy that trembled at the far corner of the bed.

''Naruto...'' Sasuke said using his hand to reach out and touch the blonde.

Naruto shut his eyes tight and held his hands to his chest that were curled up into fist and hid his face in his fist trembled waiting for Sasuke to do some kind of pain to him.

Sasuke quickly recoiled his hand back to himself. The blonde thought Sasuke was going to hurt him?

Itachi hated seeing his little brother so torn like his. ''Sasuke, why don't you let Naruto get use to things around here?'' Itachi suggested walking up to his brother. ''Maybe you should go relax a bit while I try to calm Naruto down.'' Itachi said putting a hand on Sasuke's shoulder gently.

Sasuke just looked at the blonde that wasn't looking at him and still had his face in his hands trembling. Maybe if he let Naruto get use to things around here he would start to trust him.

Sasuke didn't say anything as he got up and left the room.

Itachi sighed and sat down on the bed. ''Naruto, it's ok. I won't hurt you. No one will hurt you here.'' Itachi said softly to the terrified blonde.

Naruto looked up from his hands and looked at Itachi slowly. He didn't know what was going on. All of a sudden when he wakes up he sees the guy who hurt and almost killed him so close next to him. He didn't know where he was. This wasn't his home. Itachi wasn't Kyuubi. ''I-I w-want t-to...g-go h-home.'' Naruto stammered still trembling tears cornering his beautiful azure eyes.

Itachi looked sadly at the blonde. Did Sasuke think about how this was going to effect Naruto when he was taken from his home and people he was comfortable with? Naruto must be scared to death. Sasuke should have thought this all the way through before he decided to steal the blonde.

''I-I w-want K-Kyuu.'' Naruto stammered wiping the tears from his eyes with his hands. Naruto could be any where in the world and feel safe as long as his big brother was with him. So Naruto didn't like being separated from him when he was in unfamiliar places.

''It's ok Naruto.'' Itachi reassured. ''I promise no one will hurt you here. You might be here for a while,'' Itachi admitted. ''but you will go back to Kyuubi.'' Itachi promised, he held Naruto in his arms slowly letting Naruto know he wouldn't hurt him. When Itachi had Naruto in a comforting hug, Naruto cried into Itachi's chest. Itachi let Naruto do so. Itachi knew that it must be terrifying to suddenly be in a different home, with different people, especially if one of the people almost tried to rape you.

Itachi rubbed small circles at Naruto back and hummed gentle which actually calmed the blonde down. Itachi remembered back long long ago when Sasuke was only a small child he use to do this to the small 3 or 4 year old raven if he were to trip or get hurt somehow, Sasuke wasn't born the bad boy he was. This always relaxed Sasuke so Itachi did the same with Naruto, and surprisingly, Naruto's sobs soon turned to sniffs as he tried to calm himself down.

''W-Who...(sniff)...a-are you?'' Naruto asked into Itachi's chest as Itachi rocked him slowly like a mother would do with her child.

''I'm Itachi, Sasuke's older brother.'' Itachi noticed how Naruto stiffened at this so he quickly added, ''I won't hurt you, and neither will Sasuke.'' Itachi promised.

''N-No... H-He'll hurt me...a-again.'' Naruto stammered starting to tremble all over remembering the terrible memory he encountered with Sasuke.

''Naruto...Sasuke didn't mean to do that to you. It just happened, he couldn't control of what he was doing to you. He's really really sorry Naruto. He really loves you.'' Itachi said truthfully.

Naruto shook his head. ''No... H-He doesn't love m-me. He says it over and over but he doesn't mean it. I love Kyuu and Kyuu loves me and he never did that to me ever!'' Naruto shouted.

Itachi did his best to relax the blonde. ''It's ok. Relax.'' Itachi hushed rocking the blonde softly. ''I know it's hard for you to see, but he does love you. A lot. I never saw him so broken up when you said you hated him. And when you were in the hospital, Sasuke's been moping around here wishing he could die. He feels more then terrible for what he did to you and he'd do anything for you to forgive him.'' Itachi spoke truthfully. He didn't dramatize anything. He knew Sasuke would do anything for the blonde to forgive him. It didn't take a genius to figure that out.

Naruto looked up at Itachi with surprise. ''He would?'' Naruto asked still shocked that Sasuke was that sad.

Itachi nodded with a smile. ''So all I'm saying is to give him a chance.'' Itachi suggested.

Naruto thought about it and sighed. ''Ok, I'll try.'' Naruto said finally.

Itachi smiled. ''Now why don't I show you to everyone around here. I know they'll love to meet you!'' Itachi exclaimed with a smile and held the blonde's hand as they walked out the door.

* * *

Haku squealed as he was introduced to the blonde and he now had the blonde tight in his arms.

''You are sooo cute!'' Haku squealed for about the 15th time.

Naruto got a better look at Haku and tilted his head to the side slightly as he recognized him from somewhere. ''We're you one of the nice nurses at the hospital?'' Naruto asked in wonder knowing he saw the feminine looking teen somewhere.

Haku laughed nervously. ''No of course not.'' Haku lied with a nervous smile waving a hand in the air.

Just then Konan and Pein walked through the door.

''Aww! Who's the cutie?!'' Konan exclaimed with a smile walking over to the adorable small blonde boy. ''Hi, my name's Konan. What's your name?'' Konan asked with a sweet smile. She was a tough girl but she always had a soft side for cute things.

Naruto smiled liking the blue haired girl. ''Naruto.'' Naruto answered with a smile.

_Naruto? The same blonde Sasuke was depressed over? _Konan asked herself in wonder. Then she turned to Itachi for an explanation.

Itachi took Konan away from the blonde's hearing distance and explained Sasuke stole Naruto.

''What was Sasuke thinking? We were already in enough trouble as it was with Kyuubi planning on killing us. What's wrong with him?'' Konan asked.

''He's in love and it's hurting him.'' Itachi informed. ''We will give Naruto back to Kyuubi but he's going to be staying here for a while because Sasuke would probably kill me if I even think about giving him back now.''

Konan sighed. ''What does Naruto think about this? Did Sasuke even think about that?'' Konan asked a hint of anger in her voice. She just found that so damn rude that Sasuke didn't even think about Naruto's feelings before he stole him.

''That's the exact same thing I thought. But if we try to talk to Sasuke now he won't listen, he's to out of it.'' Itachi explained.

''So I guess we just have to be extra nice to Naruto so he could get use to things while he's here.'' Konan guessed.

Itachi nodded. Then they both walked back to the blonde that was being adored by Haku.

''Haku, why the fuck are you squeezing the fuckin' brains out the kid. At least let him breath.'' Hidan said.

Naruto stared at Hidan with curiosity. ''What does fuck mean?'' Naruto asked tilting his head to the side in wonder. The only thing Naruto was missing was the halo over his head and the wings.

Everyone was silent.

Itachi laughed nervously. ''It's a bad word Naruto so don't say it again ok?'' Itachi asked not wanting to return Kyuubi his brother who learned new vocabulary.

''But he said it.'' Naruto said pointing to Hidan with a pout.

Everyone glared at Hidan while he just smiled nervously.

''Yeah Hidan, don't ever say that word again or any other bad words with Naruto here.'' Itachi mumbled glaring at Hidan.

Hidan? Go without cursing? Was that possible? But he had to do it anyways with the naive blonde staying with them for a while.

''Why don't we get you something to eat? Ne Naru-chan?'' Haku asked with a smile.

Naruto nodded with a smile. ''I want ramen!'' Naruto exclaimed jumping up and down.

Haku smiled brightly. ''It'll be just like having a little kid in the house!'' Haku cheered happily and held Naruto's hand. ''Let's go make that ramen Naru-chan!''

''Yay!'' Naruto cheered and followed Haku into the kitchen.

Itachi smiled. _I'm glad Naruto's getting use to around here. _He thought still smiling.

* * *

Itachi opened the door of Sasuke's to find him sitting on his bed looking at the ground.

Itachi sighed and walked into the room and sat besides Sasuke.

''Naruto's getting use to things around here.'' Itachi said thinking on the lighter note.

Sasuke's head shot up and he looked at Itachi. ''He is?'' Sasuke asked in disbelief.

Itachi nodded with a smile. ''Haku really is getting a liking to him and so is everyone else.''

''Everyone except me.'' Sasuke said looking back to the ground sadly. ''But I wouldn't blame him.''

Itachi looked at Sasuke thoughtfully. ''Sasuke,'' Itachi started. ''why did you really steal Naruto?'' Itachi asked looking at him hoping to find the reason for his actions.

Sasuke continued to look at the ground. ''When he knocked into me and fell in my arms back at the mall. For a split second, he looked like he wanted to be there, with me. I'm probably imaging things though, but it seemed so real. It was probably going to be the last time I saw him and realized I really didn't want that. I wanted to see him everyday, every minute. So I took him. I love him... But he hates me.'' Sasuke concluded.

Itachi looked at his brother sadly. He really was getting eaten alive by depression...and a broken heart. Itachi was just about to say something when the door busted open and a little bundle of joy called Naruto ran into the room.

''Sasuke!'' Naruto shouted happily and glopped the unsuspecting raven making Sasuke's back hit the bed and Naruto on top of him his tan hands on Sasuke's chest with the blonde smiling at him.

The face expression on Sasuke's face was priceless. Completely taken over by shock and just stared at Naruto with wide eyes.

''Sasuke you have some much of my favorite ramen! This house is waay bigger then mines! And plus your pools bigger! You must have a lot of fun here! Can we go swimming?'' Naruto asked enthusiastically with a smile. Naruto really listened to what Itachi said about Sasuke. He must have really loved him to be this sad over him and get all this ramen for him(Sasuke bought a lot of Naruto's favorite ramen. It reminded him of the blonde). At least he could start over with Sasuke.

Sasuke just stared at the blonde with shock for a while. Then a smile slowly shown it's way to Sasuke's face. A smile that hasn't been there in such a long long time.

''Sure Naruto.''

**

* * *

****You want more chapters?**

**If you answer yes then review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**R.I.P Micheal Jackson**

**Holy Shit!**

**This bitch finally updated. Lol. Yes I know it's been quite long but ya know that I'm still under lock down so thank you all my patient reviewers. Now on to the story**!

* * *

''Sasuke are you watching me?!'' Naruto called out as he stood on the diving board waving to the raven that sat on the side of the pool watching the blonde.

How could Sasuke keep his eyes off him? Naruto wore nothing but black swimming trunks that went just above his knees. Naruto used Haku's swimming clothes since they wore about the same size of clothes. Naruto's soft tan skin practically glowed in the sun. He looked beautiful, but then again, when doesn't he.

Sasuke smiled and waved at the blonde showing that he was watching. Sasuke wore nothing but dark blue swimming trunks. He couldn't remember the last time he was out in the swimming pool. I guess he was way back when when he was happy. You don't know how happy Sasuke is now.

Naruto smiled and jumped off the diving board diving into the water.

Itachi sat down besides Sasuke smiling at him.

''I can't remember the last time you've been out here.'' Itachi said with a smile.

Sasuke torn his eyes away from Naruto to look at Itachi. ''Yeah. It's been a long time.'' Sasuke admitted.

Just then the blonde popped out of the water right in front of Sasuke. With Naruto's hair dripping wet and his skin glistening with water made the blonde a delicious sight to see.

''Sasuke this is so much fun! You need to come in the water too!'' Naruto said with a smile.

Sasuke smiled back, he seems to be doing that a lot lately now that the blonde was around him and happy again.

''It's ok Naruto. I'm fine just watching you here.'' Sasuke said with a grin.

Naruto pouted making him even more delicious.

Sasuke also loved the blonde and lusted after him. But he knew he had to control his hormones, he can't have another catastrophic moment like he did which caused the blonde to hate him in the first place. Now that Naruto was actually starting to trust him he couldn't do anything to make the blonde distrust him in the slightest. He wanted the blonde bad, wanted to touch him and leave kisses all over his extremely fuckable body. But he can't and he won't. He knew if he did anything like that, it would just resurface bad memories. He didn't want Naruto to go back to fearing him so he did his best to control himself no matter how cute the blonde is.

Then an idea popped inside the blonde's head and he grinned mischievously at Sasuke.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the blonde to see what he had planned.

Naruto held his breath and went underneath the water. Sasuke then felt two small hands around his ankle and the next thing he knew he was dragged inside the pool.

Naruto came back to the surface and laughed when he saw Sasuke face expression of shock and surprise.

Sasuke glared playfully at the blonde and splashed water at the laughing blonde.

The two were soon in a water fight splashing water and laughing.

Itachi smiled. He couldn't remember the last time he saw Sasuke laughing. And the blonde was able to do it without even thinking. Sasuke must truly be in love.

* * *

''Why not a surprise attack?'' Kiba suggested.

The Jinchuurikis were now in Kyuubi's living room thinking of a plan to get Naruto back and kill Akatsuki once and for all. But Kyuubi wasn't even thinking about all the members of Akatsuki to kill. He just had one in particular...

''That would work if we knew what's going on over there. We don't know if they have Naruto locked up somewhere. If that were the case then we would just be putting him in danger since we don't know were he is and the Akatsuki could use him as hostage.'' Shikamaru said always being the sensible one.

''Why don't we have someone spy on them?'' Gaara suggested.

The gang was silent. They all looked at Shikamaru to see if that idea had any flaws.

''That is a good idea...'' Shikamaru said thinking it over. ''We do have 2 new members that Akatsuki never met before or seen. We could see if you two could disguise as anything, like a pizza men or anything of that sort that will at least let us know how Naruto's doing.''

''What do you think Kyuubi?'' Shikamaru asked.

Kyuubi was on the ground having his back leaning on the couch and his face turned away from the gang. He still couldn't get over the fact that Naruto, his precious and adorable little brother that he was absolutely in love with, was kidnapped. Could be hurt, or crying, or....have that bastard Sasuke's hands all over him. Kyuubi clenched his fist so hard they nearly started bleeding.

Sakura put a hand on Kyuubi's shoulder to bring him back to reality.

Kyuubi looked at her. Her eyes were pleading. He looked around at his other gang members that had all the same eyes.

''We'll get him back Kyuubi.'' Sakura promised. ''Whatever it takes were getting him back.''

''I know.'' Kyuubi said. ''We will.''

* * *

''That was so much fun!'' Naruto shouted happily as him and Sasuke came back from swimming. ''Could we swim tomorrow to?!'' Naruto asked eagerly his smile bright.

Sasuke smiled. ''Sure. Now go dry up before you catch a cold.'' Sasuke commanded.

''Ok!'' Naruto said cheerfully as he ran to Haku's room to find some clothes he could wear.

''Hey Sasuke,'' Konan called from the kitchen. ''I'm getting dinner ready. What do you want me to make?''

''Ask Naruto. Whatever he wants I'll eat it.'' Sasuke said simply walking off to his room to get dry.

Itachi and Konan gave each other a perplexed look.

Konan or whoever is cooking always asks Sasuke what he wants to eat first. He's a very picky eater and the rest of the gang would eat anything anyways. But this is a first when Sasuke says to ask someone else what they want to eat.

''Hn.'' Itachi said with a grin. ''Naruto really is changing Sasuke for the better.''

* * *

Yes its true, Sasuke is happy. Happy now that Naruto actually trust him now, of course he will never fully trust him, but Sasuke was happy enough that Naruto doesn't cry or start trembling every time Sasuke's near. Plus Sasuke is actually starting to control his hormones. A surprise I know. He hasn't had not one fantasy about the blonde and he's been here for 3 full days.

Sasuke opened the door of his room to find some dry clothes for him to wear. Sasuke didn't even open the door completely open because what he saw made him froze completely.

Naruto

He was wearing nothing but a towel wrapped around his chest barely covering his ass. The blonde was in the mirror drying his beautiful blonde hair with his hands. The blonde had no idea Sasuke was at the door watching him.

Sasuke couldn't even move at the moment. His dick was already rock hard as it was. Naruto's smooth soft sexy legs all in the open like that and his cute tight ass almost being shown. Sasuke forced himself to look away from the blonde's body to his face. Captivating as usual. So beautiful and flawless. His pretty big beautiful bright blue eyes trapping Sasuke in them as usual.

The blonde then started untieing the knot in the towel that was the only keeping him from being naked.

Sasuke gripped his hands on the door knob. Damnit! He could stay here and watch the blonde change, but that will also be a huge risk because Sasuke may attack the blonde right there. And even if he didn't he just toke away a huge amount of trust he built with Naruto.

With all of Sasuke's strength, he closed the door quickly and softly so the blonde didn't hear. And slid down on the ground putting a hand on his forehead and closing his eyes. Sasuke sighed.

How much more could Sasuke take before he loses it?

* * *

''Alright we're all done.'' Deidara said as he and Sakura finally finished dressing Lee up in his disguise. He didn't have to disguise much since Akatsuki never saw him before. Lee just wore tan knee length shorts with a white polo shit tucked in with a white cap on his head. And of course with the one thing that makes up his entire disguise, a brown paper bag that read 'Chinese Food'.

''Why do I have to go as the Chinese food man?'' Lee asked with a frown.

''Because you look more Chinese then the rest of us.'' Shikamaru explained. ''Now let's hear your Chinese accent.''

Lee took one big sigh. ''Hello you orda Chinese food.''

Kiba and Neji laughed. ''I'm sorry.'' Neji said wiping away a tear.

''It's just so funny!'' Kiba said and the both of them burst out if laughter.

''Just remember the plan Lee. If you could get enough distance to grab Naruto and run off do it. If you can't at least try to see if he's doing ok.'' Shikamaru instructed. ''If we know he's ok and there not treating him bad then we could think up an easier plan to get him back. But if there torturing him....'' Shikamaru noticed how Kyuubi's fisted curled up so he didn't finish. ''Well just do your best to see if he's ok.''

Lee nodded. ''For all that is youthful I, Rock Lee, will do my best!'' Lee exclaimed giving a good guy pose.

''That's my Lee!'' Sakura exclaimed with a smile.

_I swear if those bastards are hurting Naruto I'll go in there and kill them myself. _Kyuubi thought glaring at the floor as if it was a certain raven. And he would to.

* * *

''Yeah! I love ramen!'' Naruto shouted with a smile as he figured out that they were having ramen for dinner.

Konan smiled. She just always had a soft side for children. ''Well Sasuke did tell me to make whatever you wanted.'' Konan said with a smile.

''Really?'' Naruto asked.

Konan nodded with a smile.

''Yay! Sasuke's so nice!'' Naruto with a smile.

_Yeah to you. _Konan thought as her sweat dropped.

Just then Sasuke walked into the kitchen and Naruto ran up to him.

''Thanks Sasuke for letting me have whatever I want for dinner!'' Naruto said with a smile.

Sasuke froze a bit. Right now all he was picturing Naruto in was a towel. Sasuke looked away from Naruto. ''That's good Naruto. Um.. why don't you go watch Tv with Itachi.'' Sasuke suggested.

Naruto smiled. ''Hai!'' Naruto shouted running off to the living room.

Sasuke let out a huge sigh and plopped down on a chair next to the kitchen table and dropped his head on the table.

''What's the matter?'' Konan asked not even turning around as she continued to make the ramen.

''I saw Naruto. In a towel. And he was wet.'' That pretty much sums up Sasuke's problem completely.

Konan looked at Sasuke and gave him a concerned look. Sasuke was doing so well at not thinking or doing anything sexual to Naruto for 3 full days now. But everyone knew Sasuke were going to have those feelings again, but they hoped that they would come back after the blonde left. Any sexual intercourse will just remind the blonde of bad times.

''I don't know how much longer I could do this. He sleeps in my bed. '' Sasuke added.

Itachi offered Naruto a room of his own but Naruto said he didn't like sleeping alone and he said he wanted to sleep with Sasuke. Even Itachi knew that was a bad idea because he tried to talk the blonde out of it. But Naruto begged if he could, Sasuke kind of reminded Naruto of Kyuubi. Protective, nice, and they both loved him. And Kyuubi would sleep with Naruto so Naruto wanted to sleep with Sasuke. And how could Itachi resist those big blue eyes and pouted lips, how could anyone?

''How about if we have him sleep with someone else?'' Konan suggested.

''No.'' Sasuke said quickly glaring at her.

''But Sasuke you don't even know if you could handle sleeping with him.'' Konan pointed out glaring right back at him. She cared for Naruto to and cared for his safety.

Before Sasuke could retort there was a knock at the door.

Sasuke got up to go answer it, but not before giving Konan a glare and Konan gave one back.

She knew one thing, this conversation was not over.

Sasuke opened up the door to find a man with a bowl shaped hair style with a cap on his head facing frontwards with knee length brown shorts and with a tucked in white polo shirt. Sasuke didn't even had to look at the bag in his hand to know he's Chinese.

''Hello you orda Chinese food.'' Lee said in his perfect Chinese accent.

''No one ordered-''

''17.65.'' Lee interrupted.

Sasuke gave him an confused look. ''No one ordered Chinese food. You must have got the wrong address.'' Sasuke said getting ready to close the door.

Lee put his hand on the door and walked inside the house. ''An orda of Chinese food came from this house and I'm not leaving without my money.'' Lee said stubbornly.

Sasuke rubbed his forehead and sighed. ''Fine just as long as you leave.'' Sasuke said in annoyance as he went to the kitchen to find some money.

That was Lee's chance to do what he came here for.

''Naruto-kun.'' Lee whispered looking around the house. Just then Lee walked into what must have been the living room. There were about 3 Akatsuki members. Shikamaru showed him pictures of them and told them there names and abilities. Haku was sitting next to Kabuza and they were sitting cuddled on one couch watching Tv. Itachi was sitting on the other and laughing with....Naruto?!?!

The blonde was laughing and smiling. At least Lee knows there treating Naruto right, but now this part is the hardest. To get the blonde out of here. Shikamaru said he didn't had to, he just had to see how the blonde was being treated. But Lee missed seeing his youthful friend and would do whatever meant necessary to get him back.

Lee calculated what he could do and how fast he could get out of here. But from what Shikamaru told him these people are dangerous. Lee looked at the blonde and then looked at Itachi to see how fast Itachi could get him. Itachi turned towards the Tv.

Lee saw a chance. Nobody was looking at the blonde. This was his only chance and Lee took it. Lee quickly and quietly went behind the blonde and snatched him up while putting his hand over the blonde's mouth. If Naruto were to make a noise it was over for him.

Naruto's eyes widened in fear as he was being grabbed by who knows who. He couldn't even scream, this person covered his mouth. No. Naruto wasn't going to be stolen again. Especially by a person he doesn't even know. Naruto screamed but it only sounded like a mumble under the guy's hand over his mouth.

The 3 Akatsuki members' heads snapped like a reflex in Lee's direction.

That's it.

Lee was screwed.

''Who the hell are you?!'' Haku shouted at Lee. ''Put down Naru-chan now!'' Haku ordered.

Lee looked at the door then the 3 again. The door wasn't very far.

Itachi noticed this and was at the door in a flash.

''Put. Him. Down.'' Itachi ordered. His glare might as well belonged to Sasuke at the moment.

Itachi studied this person. It wasn't any member of Jinchuuriki. He knows all the members and this isn't any person he knew. If it was a member of Jinchuuriki Itachi would have let them go with the blonde. But this was a completely different person going to steal there precious little blonde.

Sasuke walked in from the kitchen. ''Does anyone have 5 d-'' Sasuke stopped as he saw the scene in front of him. Itachi at the door. Haku and Zabuza blocking the living room and the person in the middle holding the blonde and has said blonde's mouth covered.

Sasuke assessed the situation. This person could do whatever he wanted to do with Naruto at this moment. So everyone was still.

Damnit! What should Lee do? Lee then remembered something.

**-FlashBack-**

_Deidara put something in Lee's hand._

_Lee opened up his hand. ''A bomb?'' Lee questioned looking at the little bird shaped bomb._

_''It's smoke screen. Use it if things get that messy.'' _

**-End of FlashBack-**

Lee then took the smoke screen out his and pulled the little tab off with his teeth.

Sasuke's eyes widened. _A bomb? _Lee dropped it on the floor and Sasuke went in to grab the blonde but before he could even touch the blonde everywhere was nothing but heavy fog.

Naruto was terrified. He didn't know what was going on and this guy he didn't know still had him. Naruto bit the man's hand.

''Ow!'' Lee screamed and took his hand from the blonde's mouth.

''Sasuke! Sasuke help me!'' Naruto shouted.

Sasuke turned his head. He heard the blonde and he knew exactly which direction it came from. It was right behind him. Sasuke had to be carefully what he did though. If he went around punching he could hit the blonde or one of his members. Sasuke felt around until he stopped when his hand was on someone's head. Soft silky hair.

Sasuke felt a small hand on his arm that was touching someone's hair.

''Sasuke?'' Naruto asked feeling the arm that was touching his hair.

_Naruto! _Sasuke thought and pulled the blonde from the person's grasp.

_Naruto-kun?! Where did he go?_ Lee thought as he suddenly didn't have the blonde in his arms. As soon as Lee turned his head a fist came and hit Lee hard alongside of his cheek.

And Lee was down, but he was not out. Lee wiped the blood from his lip and glared into the smoke. Lee then felt someone on top of him and furious punches coming from this said person.

Lee punched the person that was on top of him across the face and said person fell.

Lee had to get out of here. It was to dangerous. At least he did one part of his planned. To see how Naruto was being treated. Lee got up and ran through the smoke. When Lee was out of it he went into the kitchen and went out the window.

_Don't worry Naruto-kun, we will get you out of here. _Lee thought as he ran away from the Uchiha mansion.

Soon the smoke cleared up.

''Naruto?!'' Sasuke called out trying to find the blonde around in the somewhat foggy house.

''I'm here Sasuke.'' Naruto coughed trying to get the smoke out his face.

Sasuke quickly went up to the blonde and started to check the blonde's face for any wounds. ''Did anyone hurt you? Are you ok?'' Sasuke asked still seeing if the blonde was hurt.

Naruto shook his head. ''I'm ok.''

Sasuke sighed in relief and bent on one knee and hugged the blonde.

Sasuke was terrified. He thought he was going to lose the blonde. To some stranger none the less. He was so scared. Scared enough to make him cry.

A quick thought came to Sasuke's head. _This must have been how Kyuubi felt. _Sasuke thought, but he quickly pushed that thought aside.

Naruto looked at the raven and wiped the tear that cornered Sasuke's eye.

''Why are you crying Sasuke?'' Naruto asked with frown.

Sasuke felt the bottoms of his eyes. He was crying. He didn't even know it. ''I guess it's because I was so scared. Scared that you were gonna get hurt or I was going to lose you.'' Sasuke said.

''But I didn't so stop crying. I don't like to see Sasuke sad.'' Naruto frowned.

Sasuke smiled but a few tears still fell from his eyes.

Naruto then did the unthinkable. He leaned over and kissed Sasuke on the lips softly.

Sasuke's tears stopped then. He was stunned. Everyone was stunned.

Then Naruto pulled away and smiled. ''Sasuke stopped crying.'' Naruto said with a beautiful smile.

Sasuke was still stunned. He just stared at the blonde. Then he smiled. ''Yeah, I guess I did.'' Sasuke smiled.

* * *

''Lee what happened?'' Sakura questioned as Lee came into the living room. ''It looks like you were in a fight.'' She said rushing up to her boyfriend.

''I was but he did not crush my youthful spirit!'' Lee exclaimed putting his fist in the air.

''What happened?'' Everyone asked at once.

''Did you see Naruto?'' Kyuubi asked.

''Yes.''

''Well how was he being treated? Is he ok? Did those bastards hurt him? Is-'' Shikamaru cut Kyuubi off.

''Relax Kyuubi. One question at a time.'' Shikamaru said trying to calm him down. ''So how is he being treated?''

''Good. There treating him as if he was one of there own family. I saw him laughing and smiling with Itachi.'' Lee said.

''Itachi?!'' Everyone shouted together in disbelief.

''Yeah. Him and two other Akatsuki members, Haku and Zabuza.'' Lee clarified.

Shikamaru sighed and scratched his hair. ''Troublesome. But at least he's ok. Now, why are your clothes all messed up and your bleeding on your lip.''

''Yes well I saw the chance to grab Naruto so I did. I had to cover his mouth so he didn't say a word because no one was looking at the time. But now that I look back at what I did.'' Lee said scratching his head with a nervous smile. ''I forgot to tell Naruto-kun that it was me that was holding him.''

''You forgot?!'' Sakura exclaimed.

''He must have been scared to death!'' Kiba yelled.

''Yes I know I know. I'm quite sorry. He must have been because he screamed and then they all looked at me and I thought I was done. Then I saw the door and tried to make it out of there but I guess Itachi guessed what I was doing and he was at the door before I could blink. Then Sasuke came.''

Kyuubi's fist tightened at this name.

''I knew I wouldn't have been able to beat 4 Akatsuki members myself if I still had to keep Naruto with me so I used Deidara's smoke screen. Then that's when things got a little chaotic. Naruto bit me and when I let go of his mouth he called for Sasuke's help.''

''What?!'' Everyone questioned.

Sasuke was the one who nearly raped and killed the blonde. Why the hell would Naruto want his help??

''I know I was as shocked as you all. But then before I could notice Naruto was out of my arms, someone punched me. I think it was Sasuke. We started fighting and when I had my chance, I ran to the kitchen and jumped out there window.'' Lee finished.

''You did good Lee. At least know we know Naruto's being treated well, now we can plan out the second part of our plan.'' Shikamaru said.

Kyuubi still couldn't get over what Lee said. Naruto? Called for Sasuke's help? Those two didn't belong in the same sentence.

* * *

''Dinner was great wasn't it Sasuke!'' Naruto exclaimed as he ran into Sasuke's room while Sasuke followed behind him.

''I guess, but why don't you pick something else besides ramen tomorrow.'' Sasuke suggested.

Naruto pouted. ''But Sasukeee, I love ramen.''

Sasuke sighed. How could he resist that face. ''Fine.''

''Yay!'' Naruto cheered jumping on Sasuke's bed.

''Aren't you ever tired Naruto? It's 11pm, it's time to go to sleep.'' Sasuke said with a yawn as he sat down on his bed and took off his shirt. (**A/N: Nosebleed *-*)**

It's been quite a tiring day and what everyone wanted to do was just to go to sleep.

''But I'm not tired.'' Naruto winned but he took of his shirt anyways. **(A/N: Kwaiii!! ^-^)**

Sasuke looked at Naruto then grinned. ''Are you sure?'' Sasuke asked with a grin and started tickling Naruto on his sides.

The cute blonde started to laugh.

''S-Sasuke!'' Naruto laughed.

And somehow, the tickling ended up with Naruto sitting on Sasuke's lap facing the raven. They were both laughing. Then when they stopped, Naruto's and Sasuke's eyes locked.

Sasuke held the blonde tighter to his body making them as close as possible all while not taking his eyes off the blonde's beautiful azure ones.

Sasuke leaned his face closer to the blonde's taking in the smaller boy's beautiful features. Sasuke looked over the blonde hungrily. To his soft silky blonde hair, to his amazing bright blue eyes, to his adorable whisker marks and soft tan skin, to his light pink lips that were begging to be kissed, to his naked shoulders and chest, to all the way to his smooth soft legs and delicate feet.

Sasuke couldn't hold himself back anymore. He closed the space in between him and the blonde's lips giving the blonde a soft longing kiss.

Naruto should have had terrible flashbacks. He should have started crying. He should have pushed the raven away and run out of the room. But none of that happened, he actually started to kiss the raven back.

Sasuke was more then happy that the blonde didn't push away, so he was over ecstatic when the blonde started to kiss him back.

Sasuke moved a hand up to the blonde's soft silky blonde hair and ran his fingers through it all while he kissed the blonde passionately. Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck making the kiss deeper. When Sasuke slid his tongue into the blonde mouth Naruto moaned in pleasure at the feel of Sasuke's tongue in his mouth.

That moan just made Sasuke's hard harder then it already was. Sasuke laid the blonde on the bed all while he was on top of him kissing him.

Naruto moaned into Sasuke's mouth when he felt Sasuke's knee rubbing against his member. The moans Naruto was making must have been sins because they just made Sasuke want him even more. Sasuke released the blonde's mouth to kiss the blonde neck softly while he continued to grind his knee against Naruto's member.

''Ah...hah...ah...S-Sasu..ke.'' Naruto moaned arching his back in pleasure as Sasuke put more pressure on Naruto's member all while Sasuke nibbled at the blonde's ear.

God Sasuke could cum just by hearing his name moaned by this blonde.

''Naruto...'' Sasuke whispered into the blonde's ear softly as he continued to harass Naruto's member with his knee.

''Ah...S-Sasuke...'' Naruto moaned grabbing the sheets underneath him in his hands as Sasuke rubbed hard on his member with his knee. ''Y-Your...k-knee.'' Naruto moaned.

Sasuke smirked. ''What about it?'' Sasuke asked rubbing harder on the blonde's member. Naruto moaned loudly. Sasuke just grinned down at the moaning blonde underneath him. ''You like that?'' Sasuke asked seductively giving a hard push on Naruto's member.

''Ah! Y-Yes.'' Naruto moaned.

Sasuke couldn't stop himself as he let his hands travel down Naruto's chest to his slim stomach to the hem of his boxers pulling them away. Naruto gasped in surprise and in pleasure as he felt a hand around his member.

Sasuke started to stroke Naruto's member gentle enjoying ever moan he got out of the blonde. Sasuke then started to pump the blonde's member causing the blonde to moan loudly. The louder the blonde moaned the harder Sasuke pumped Naruto's member.

''O-Oh Kami!'' Naruto shouted in pleasure as Sasuke continued to pump on the blonde hard.

Sasuke started slow down, he didn't want to the blonde to cum...yet. Sasuke lowered his face to the blonde's ear. ''Naruto I want you. I want to be inside you.'' Sasuke whispered in the blonde's ear.

''In-Inside...me?'' Naruto panted not understanding what Sasuke meant by being 'inside him'.

Sasuke thought of how to put this in the form that a naive blonde, that doesn't know what sex means, could understand. Sasuke lowered his face to Naruto's neck kissing softly as the blonde panted.

''I want to put my dick...'' Sasuke said kissing the blonde all the way up to his ear. ''in your ass...'' Sasuke whispered and met the blonde's lips with his. ''and make you feel good.'' Sasuke finished giving the blonde a hungry kiss making the blonde moan.

Naruto blushed as he understood what Sasuke meant. Sasuke released the blonde's lips and stared at the blonde waiting for an answer.

A dark blush decorated the blonde's cheeks as he looked away from Sasuke and thought. Naruto looked back at Sasuke and nodded still blushing.

Sasuke grinned and then he started to coat his fingers in saliva. Naruto watched him as he did so blushing.

Sasuke took his fingers out his mouth. ''This might feel weird at first. But it'll get better.'' Sasuke reassured.

Naruto still not knowing what Sasuke was going to do but he nodded none the less. Naruto's blush darkened as Sasuke's lifted up his legs.

Sasuke got harder looking at the delicious sight of Naruto's tight entrance. Sasuke inserted a finger inside of the blonde's entrance slowly wanting the blonde to get use to it.

Naruto closed his eyes tight. Just like Sasuke said, it did feel weird and uncomfortable. Sasuke waited for the blonde's ok. Naruto opened his eyes slightly and nodded. Sasuke started to move his finger in and out of the blonde making the blonde squirm uncomfortably. When Sasuke saw the blonde was getting use to one he added another one.

''Damn Naruto, just relax...Your crushing my fingers.'' Sasuke said trying to push his fingers out of the tight blonde.

Naruto did his best to try to relax but it just felt so weird.

''Ah!'' Naruto shouted as Sasuke hit Naruto's sweet spot.

Sasuke grinned and hit that same spot repeatedly making the blonde shout in pleasure.

''S-Sasuke! M-More! Keep hitting me th-there!'' Naruto moaned loudly moving up and down as Sasuke thrusted his fingers inside of him hitting that same spot over and over.

Hearing the blonde's voice moan for him was turning Sasuke on so fuckin' much. Sasuke pulled out of the blonde making the blonde whimper at the loss of his fingers inside him.

Sasuke got rid of his boxer and put the blonde's legs up higher and pressed his body against the blonde's legs.

Naruto blushed red as he felt Sasuke's large member against his leg. Naruto blushed even darker as he saw Sasuke's member.

''Th-That's going in m-me?!'' Naruto asked in shock.

Sasuke smirked. ''Relax, it'll probably hurt at first but I promise it'll get better.'' Sasuke said spreading the blonde's legs and bended down to kiss the blonde passionately. While the blonde was wrapped up in the kiss Sasuke pushed the tip of his member inside the blonde slowly.

Naruto gasped in sunrise, Sasuke took that moment to dive his tongue into the blonde's mouth. While the blonde was distracted again Sasuke slowly pushed the rest of his dick inside the blonde.

''Ah!'' Naruto shouted loudly when his entrance completely swallowed Sasuke's dick. ''S-Sasuke's...so... b-big.'' Naruto panted.

Sasuke smirked. ''Thanks.'' He said as he slowly started to pull out of the blonde then he slammed back inside him making both of them moan.

''Oh Kami! S-So g-good! Don't st-stop!'' Naruto shouted as Sasuke thrusted into him. Sasuke picked up speed slamming into the blonde causing Naruto to cry out in pleasure. Fuck Naruto was just so damn tight and his ass was so fuckin' good, and plus his moans and shouting made it even better. Sasuke didn't think he'd ever stop.

''Ah..ah! Sa-Sasuke!'' Naruto moaned as Sasuke continued to slam into him harder by every passing minute. ''C-Cum...''

''Me too.'' Sasuke groaned. ''Just hold it in for a little bit.'' Sasuke said slamming into the blonde causing said blonde to cry out.

''S-Sasuke! I don't think I could hold it anymore!'' Naruto shouted and shortly after he came and Sasuke came inside the blonde.

Sasuke rested on top of the blonde as said blonde panted heavily.

Sasuke kissed the blonde on the forehead. ''I love you.'' Sasuke whispered.

''I...(pant)...love you...to.'' Naruto panted.

Sasuke smiled.

Now he was truly happy.

* * *

**Want More Chapters?**

**Then Review**

**Do It Now :(**


	6. Chapter 6

Sasuke walked into the kitchen, everyone was looking at him, some of the males were snickering.

''About time you made it to breakfast Sasuke.'' Itachi said handing Sasuke his plate of food.

''I'm eating in my room and I need Naruto's food to.'' Sasuke said.

Itachi gave him a confused look. ''Is he sick or something?'' Itachi asked in concern giving Sasuke Naruto's food.

''No, but he's having difficultly walking.'' Sasuke admitted with a grin.

Kabuza, Pein, Kisame, and Hidan busted out laughing.

''Wait a go Sasuke!'' Pein shouted.

''We heard all last night, I didn't know Naruto was so loud!'' Hidan laughed.

''Sasuke!'' Itachi shouted glaring at his little brother.

Sasuke glared at Pein, Kisame, Kabuza, and Hidan for giving it out, now Itachi was gonna flip on him.

''I know you didn't do what there talking about to Naruto!'' Itachi glared sternly.

''It's not like I forced him. He wanted it.'' Sasuke said with a shrug and grinned slightly.

Itachi crossed his arms across his chest. ''Oh really? You didn't force yourself on him at _all_?'' Itachi asked raising an eyebrow.

Sasuke was silent at the moment. ''Well probably just for that kiss but he could have pushed me away, and he didn't. Plus I gave him a choice. So technically, I didn't.'' Sasuke said simply.

''You know when Kyuubi founds out he's going to be furious.'' Itachi pointed out.

Sasuke smirked. ''I know.'' He said and walked out the kitchen.

* * *

Sasuke walked back in his room to see the blonde sitting upright in the bed with his arms crossed across his chest and blushing.

Sasuke gave the blonde a confused look as he but the food on his dresser.

''I heard them laughing.'' Naruto mumbled blushing as he glared at the sheets.

Sasuke snickered.

''Am I really that loud? That's so embarrassing! I'm not leaving here never!'' Naruto shouted pulling the covers over his head.

Sasuke grinned sitting down on the bed and put his head underneath the covers and grinned at the blonde.

Naruto blushed.

''I think it's sexy.'' Sasuke said with a grin and kissed the blonde on the lips.

Naruto smiled blushing slightly and took the covers from his head. ''Well I guess if Sasuke likes it, then it's ok.'' Naruto smiled.

Just then the two heard, ''Ah Sasuke!'' from behind there door and some laughs after.

Naruto blushed red and put the covers back over his head. ''I'm not leaving this room!'' Naruto shouted.

Sasuke couldn't help but grin at the blonde's childishness.

* * *

Itachi, Haku, and Konan were now in the kitchen by themselves talking about a subject that they needed to figure out. How were they gonna bring Naruto back home?

Naruto's been here for 5 days now, that's more then enough for a worried big brother to lose it. Naruto needed to go back home with his family, but now that the two actually had sex Sasuke isn't letting Naruto go anywhere.

''If Sasuke even knows were talking about this he'll kill us.'' Itachi reminded them. ''But we have to think of a way to get Naruto back to his home without Sasuke knowing.''

''But how?'' Haku asked. ''Sasuke sticks to Naruto like glue.'' Haku pointed out.

''What about if we say were taking Naruto to the mall or something like that but we actually bring Naruto home.'' Konan suggested.

''That won't work. Sasuke will just come along and if we tell him he can't come he'll just get suspicious.'' Itachi said.

''You know what, someone needs to knock some sense in that kid! Naruto needs to go back to his family, he can't stay here forever he needs his brother.'' Konan said angrily.

''Naruto isn't going anywhere.'' Said a voice behind them.

All three of them looked at Sasuke staring right back at them. He was angry, very angry.

''Listen Sasuke,'' Itachi started trying to calm down his brother before he flipped. ''Naruto's been here for nearly a week. Don't you think it's time to give him back to Kyuubi?''

''No, Naruto likes it here. He isn't going anywhere.'' Sasuke said stubbornly.

''Did you ask him if he wants to go back home?'' Itachi asked.

''No and none of you will.'' Sasuke said glaring at them.

Konan grinned. ''Well I will.''

Sasuke glared at her so hard it could have burned her. But it didn't phase Konan, she was a tough girl. The strength of ten man or more, almost as strong as Sakura.

''If you try don't think I won't kill you, member of Akatsuki or not.'' Sasuke said glaring at her.

''I'm not afraid of you Uchiha, I always did want to fight you anyways. Naruto needs to go back home to his big brother, his family. Even if he likes it here he needs his big brother and Kyuubi needs him and you know it. Your just to damn stubborn to believe it.'' Konan argued glaring right back at him.

''He doesn't need his brother. Kyuubi had him long enough.'' Sasuke argued.

''Sasuke please listen!'' Itachi shouted. ''You know Kyuubi's planning on killing you and the rest of the members of Jinchuuriki! Maybe if you just give Naruto back now he'll go easy.''

''I don't give a damn! Kyuubi could do whatever he wants but I'm not giving him up.'' Sasuke said finally and walked out of the kitchen to stubborn to hear any more of this.

Itachi and Haku sighed.

''I knew something like this was going to happen.'' Itachi said rubbing his temples feeling an uncomeing headache on the way.

''Now what are we suppose to do?'' Konan said angrily as she sat down in her original seat again. ''The damn idiot is to damn stubborn.''

''I don't know. But I will figure something out. Naruto needs to go home and I'm going to make sure it happens.'' Itachi said simply.

* * *

Kyuubi was now in his room. Just laying on his bed staring up at his ceiling.

5 days.

5 days Kyuubi hasn't even seen that beautiful smile and shiny silky blonde hair. With all the time he hasn't been with the blonde Kyuubi noticed that his intimate side for wanting Naruto has decreased. He just wanted his little brother back. He didn't want him like he did before, intimately. Kyuubi realized he really only loved Naruto as a little brother. Of course Kyuubi will always find the blonde cute but who wouldn't? He didn't care if he and Naruto would ever have an intimate relationship, just as long as Naruto was with him he didn't care.

Kyuubi sat up from his bed.

And he was going to get him back. He was tired of waiting here while Shikamaru thought out the perfect plan, he was close to it to but Kyuubi couldn't wait any longer. He needed his little brother back and he was going to get him now.

Kyuubi walked over to his dresser and pocketed his gun in his pocket.

Kyuubi walked over to his bed room door then stopped.

_Damn if they knew what I was going to do they wouldn't even let me out the door. _Kyuubi thought cursing under his breath. Kyuubi quickly thought up an idea and opened his door.

''Hey guys I'm goin' to sleep so don't bother me for a while ok?'' Kyuubi called from his door.

''Alright Kyuubi!'' Sakura called out. ''I'll get you when dinners done!''

_When dinners done I'll already have back Naruto. _Kyuubi thought simply. ''Ok.'' He called out and closed his door.

He then walked over to his window and opened it.

* * *

Sasuke was now at his porch. He was angry. He thought a little fresh air would cool him down. How could Itachi and the others even think about taking Naruto away from him. He just got the blonde back and he's not giving him up. No matter what.

* * *

Naruto laid on Sasuke's bed flicking through the Tv channels seeing what's on Tv.

Just then the blonde heard a noise coming from window. He stared at the curtains that covered the window curiously. He got out of the bed and walked over to the window. The noise, like someone was trying to get in, happened again. The blonde pulled back the curtains and the excited and happy expression never looked better on the adorable blonde's face when he saw Kyuubi at the window.

The blonde quickly opened it and pulled his brother inside. As soon as Kyuubi's foot hit the ground Naruto's arms were already around him.

''Kyuu! I missed you so-!''

Kyuubi quickly covered the blonde's mouth and smiled. ''Can't you ever keep quite for a couple of minutes?'' Kyuubi teased. Then he hugged the blonde tight and for a long time. Truth is Kyuubi was close to tears at how happy he was at this moment. But he held them in, this was only part 1 of this plan. Kyuubi broke their long hug.

''I'm getting you outta here Naruto.'' Kyuubi told the blonde.

''Ok. I missed home a lot!'' The blonde smiled. ''But I think I should tell Sasuke I'm leaving.'' The blonde suggested.

''No Naruto.'' Kyuubi said quickly. ''Sasuke can't know or see us leaving here.''

Naruto gave his big brother a confused look. ''Why? Sasuke would be worried if he doesn't know where I am.'' The blonde said frowning slightly.

''Because he won't let you go if he knows I'm taking you.'' Kyuubi explained.

Naruto's confused expression was back on his face. ''Why?''

Kyuubi sighed. ''You wouldn't understand Naruto. Now get on my back, I think I hear someone coming.'' Kyuubi said quickly crouching down on the ground for the blonde to get on his back.

Naruto didn't understand why Kyuubi was such in a big rush but he did what his big brother told him anyways and got on his back.

Suddenly the door opened. ''Naru-chan, what do want for din-'' Haku stopped when he walked into the room, Itachi was right behind him and saw why Haku stopped.

Kyuubi just stared at the both of them trying to decide what he should do next. ''So your gonna snitch on me huh?'' Kyuubi asked the two.

''No.'' Itachi said simply.

Kyuubi looked at him strangely. ''What's the catch?''

''No catch, just hurry up and get out of here before Sasuke gets back here.'' Itachi told the red eyed teen.

''Could I say goodbye to him?'' Haku pleaded looking at Kyuubi.

''I guess.'' Kyuubi said simply wondering why one of the Akatsuki members were acting so nice.

Haku walked up to the blonde that was on Kyuubi's back, he was still crouched on the ground, and hugged the blonde tight. ''I'm gonna miss you so much Naru-chan. You be good and remember who dresses you up the best.'' Haku said smiling at the blonde even though he was close to tears. He knew that this was going to be the last time he ever saw the blonde so it was a very sad moment for him, he really grown to love Naruto as one of his own.

Naruto smiled. ''I will! I'm gonna miss you Ha-chan.'' The blonde smiled cutely.

Tears spilled from the raven's eyes and he gave the blonde one last hug and smile.

''I'm goona keep a look out for Sasuke.'' Haku told Itachi as he rubbed the tears out his eyes.

Itachi nodded, his arms were crossed across his chest as he watched Haku leave the room.

''Why are you doing this?'' Kyuubi asked standing up front the ground with the blonde fully on his back, he stared at the raven strangely.

''I just think it's time Naruto should go to his big brother.'' Itachi said with a smile. ''He needs to be with his family. But he really is a treasure.'' Itachi said moving a strand of hair from the blonde's bright blue eyes. ''No wonder everyone here fell in love with him so quickly. Make sure you take good care of him.''

''I will, and thanks again for this. I didn't know you would betray your gang just to help me get back Naruto.'' Kyuubi said looking at the raven.

''I do whatever I feel, if it's for my gang of not. And I felt Naruto needed to go back home.'' Itachi said simply.

''Hn, well I should get you something in return.'' Kyuubi said with a grin.

''It's ok I don't-''

Kyuubi gave the raven a quick kiss on the lips. Kyuubi pulled away leaving Itachi completely stunned. ''Now were even.'' Kyuubi said with a smirk.

Then the red eyed teen started making his way back to the window. ''Hold on tight Naruto.'' Kyuubi told the blonde as he climbed out the window.

* * *

A few minutes passed and Sasuke walked back into his room finding Itachi just standing there staring at the window as if he were in some kind of trance.

''Itachi what's wrong with Haku? He looked like he was crying and he kept stopping me to sing me the alphabet over and over again.'' Sasuke said in annoyance.

Itachi snapped out his trance and looked at Sasuke.

''O-Oh really?'' Itachi asked still a little dazed at the kiss Kyuubi gave him.

Sasuke raised his eyebrow at his brother, then he looked at his bed, where it was blondeless.

''Where's Naruto?'' Sasuke asked. ''I couldn't find him anywhere in the house, I thought he was in here.''

''He's probably in the bathroom.'' Itachi said simply with a shrug.

Sasuke gave him a strange look before he walked over to his bathroom door and knocked on the door.

No answer.

''Naruto.''

Still no answer.

Sasuke opened the door. No Naruto.

Sasuke looked back at Itachi demanding an answer.

''Where Is He?''

''He's already gone Sasuke. Kyuubi took him back.'' Itachi said simply.

Sasuke grabbed his brother's shirt front glaring at him. ''And you let him go?'' Sasuke growled.

''Yes I did.'' Itachi said simply staring back at his brother right in the eyes. ''You don't understand that Naruto can't stay here forever. He was eventually going to ask for Kyuubi and you knew it.'' Itachi said glaring right back at him.

Sasuke was so angry right now he could kill, but it took all of his strength to take his fist off Itachi's shirt. Fighting Itachi wasn't going to get Naruto back.

With one last glare at his brother Sasuke stormed out the door to go get Naruto back.

* * *

''You guys, I'm going to go get Kyuubi for dinner ok?'' Sakura told the gang.

''No problem. I know Kyuubi will cheer up when he finds out Shikamaru finished his fool proof plan on getting Naruto back.'' Deidara smiled brightly.

Sakura smiled. ''He'll be ecstatic. I can't wait to go tell him.'' Sakura smiled and ran upstairs to tell the red eyed teen.

''It's been quite around here without Naruto for 5 days.'' Kiba said sadly and Neji sighed.

''I miss him so much.'' Gaara frowned.

''Come you guys cheer up.'' Sasori told the bunch.

''Yeah. Now we could finally do something about getting Naruto back and with Shikamaru's plan there's no doubt we will.'' Deidara smiled backing his boyfriend up.

The rest of the gang smiled at this.

''Your right Deidara.'' Gaara agreed.

''Yeah! We'll have Naruto back in no time!'' Kiba exclaimed with a grin.

Suddenly Sakura came running into the kitchen out of breath. ''You guys Kyuubi's gone.'' Sakura announced.

''Shit!'' Shikamaru cursed. ''He probably went after Sasuke himself.''

''What do we do now?'' Sakura asked.

''Now we have to go after him before he does something dangerous.'' Shikamaru said. ''And be prepared for battle also. Knowing Kyuubi if he gets a sight of Sasuke they'll be fighting right now.'' Shikamaru added.

The gang nodded and all ran out to catch the red eyed teen.

* * *

''Damn I really should have got my car.'' Kyuubi thought as he walked with his little brother on his back. Naruto wasn't heavy at all it was just that they would already be home if Kyuubi wasn't in such a rush to think and forgot his car.

''I could walk if your getting tired Kyuu.'' Naruto offered looking so adorable as he did so.

''It's alright Naruto, I'm not tired. I just want to hurry up and get you back home, where you belong before he comes looking for you.'' Kyuubi explained.

''Who?'' Naruto asked curiously.

''Sasuke.''

''Kyuu I really think I should have told Sasuke were I was going. He's gonna be really worried.'' Naruto thought sadly.

''Naruto why do you even care? He kidnapped you.'' Kyuubi told his little brother wondering if the blonde forgot.

''Yeah but...'' Naruto started looking down on the ground. ''He was really nice to me and he really loves me and I...''

Kyuubi stopped and turned to his little brother. ''Naruto...your not in love with him are you?'' Kyuubi did not lust after the blonde or longed to be his lover like he use to, that's not the reason why he was angry. He was angry because Naruto could actually love someone that put him and himself through that hell.

Naruto didn't say anything and continued to look at the ground.

''Are you?'' Kyuubi asked raising his voice making the blonde flinch.

''Yes...'' The blonde answered.

Kyuubi put the blonde back down on the ground so he could look at him face to face. ''Naruto I can't believe you fell in love with someone that gave me and you hell! He hurt you Naruto do you remember that?! Do you know how much I hate him for hurting you and then had the nerve to steal you away?!'' Kyuubi shouted. He never yelled at the blonde like this before but Naruto needed someone to talk sense to him, he had no idea the kind of guy Sasuke was like.

Naruto stood there looking down at the ground with his hands behind his back listening to his big brother. ''B-But Kyuu you don't understand.'' Naruto said looking at him. ''Sasuke is really nice, he didn't mean to hurt me, Itachi told me. Itachi said he was sad for weeks because he hurt me and wished he could tell me he was sorry. Kyuu he really is a nice guy and he loves me and I love him.'' Naruto finished. He never spoke out against his big brother before, but he really did love Sasuke. Kyuubi didn't understand how kind and sweet he could be.

''Naruto he's probably just after your body! That perv would have sex you and throw you aside after!'' Kyuubi shouted.

''No he wouldn't!'' Naruto shouted which stunned him and Kyuubi. This was the first Naruto _ever_ yelled at Kyuubi. ''Even after we did that he was still nice to me and did kind things for me!'' Naruto immediately put a hand over his mouth as he realized what just came out of it.

Kyuubi just stared at the blonde in disbelief. ''After?'' Kyuubi asked, his blood boiling to the top. ''You had sex with him Naruto?!''

Naruto blushed looking down at the ground.

''That bastard took away your virginity! I'm gonna kill him for taking advantage of you!'' Kyuubi shouted his red eyes blazing.

''Kyuu...he didn't take advantage of me.'' Naruto said blushing darker. ''He asked me if I wanted to do it and I wanted to.'' Naruto admitted not looking at him. Then when Naruto didn't hear anything from him he looked at his big brother and found Kyuubi in complete shock not knowing what to say.

Suddenly in a somewhat far distance stood the person responsible for Naruto's innocents being stolen away.

Kyuubi glared and practically growled at the Uchiha in front of him.

''You! You corrupted my little brother!'' Kyuubi shouted at Sasuke who just glared back at him. ''I'll kill you for taking away his innocents and taking advantage of him, I know you did!'' Kyuubi shouted.

''I didn't do a damn thing! If Naruto liked it then I didn't take advantage of him and I know he did.'' Sasuke smirked decided playing mind games with Kyuubi was much quicker to break him down.

Kyuubi glared

''I'm taking Naruto back.'' Sasuke told the red eyed teen.

''Over your dead body.'' Kyuubi said taking out his gun aiming it straight at the Uchiha. Sasuke did the same thing in half the time. The two stood about 5 yards away from each other both having each other at gun point.

Naruto stood there not knowing what to do looking at the two as tears fell down his cheeks.

''Kyuubi!'' Shikamaru called out as the gang finally arrived getting out there cars. Of course the gang ran straight to the blonde who was there watching the scene crying.

''Don't even try to talk me out of it Shikamaru.'' Kyuubi said not taking his eyes off Sasuke for a second.

Soon Sasuke's gang caught up with the raven looking at the scene with worry.

''Sasuke don't do anything your going to regret!'' Itachi pleaded with his little brother who also hasn't taken his eyes off the red eyed teen also.

''I won't regret doing this.'' Sasuke said simply not looking at him.

_Why does this have to happen? _Naruto thought as tears continued to fall down his cheeks as he looked at the two people he loved must in the world having each other at gun point. Naruto just wanted the fighting to stop. He didn't want this. He didn't want this at all. Naruto ran out in between the both of them hoeing he could stop what he didn't want to happen.

And exactly at the same time Naruto ran out, without a warning, a gun shot went off, no one knew if it was Kyuubi's or Sasuke's, or both. But until this day they both concluded both guns went off and the blonde collapse right on the ground.

''Narutooo!''

**(A/N: I was going to end it right here but then again, I thought of all you kind reviewers that have all always been so kind so I said ''Screw it!'' XD)**

* * *

The Akatsuki and the Jinchuurikis all sat in the waiting together waiting for the doctor to bring out some news about the blonde.

Kyuubi sat in a chair with his hands in his face.

How could he have let this happen? Naruto could be dead for all he knew and it could have been his bullet that shot him, or Sasuke's. Kyuubi looked over to Sasuke that was pretty much in the same position he was in. Kyuubi glared at him.

''If my brother dies Uchiha I'll kill you with my own hands.'' Kyuubi promised glaring hard at the Uchiha.

Sasuke took his face out of his hands to glare right back at the red eyed teen.

''I'll kill you myself if Naruto dies. Your probably the one who shot him!'' Sasuke shouted angrily at him.

Kyuubi got out of his seat glaring heatedly at the raven. ''Don't even try to blame me on something you did Uchiha! Your the one who shot Naruto!''

''I did not!'' Sasuke shouted jumping from his seat being face to face with Kyuubi as they both glared at each other. ''You were the one to fire first!''

''Don't give me that bullshit! You shot first!'' Kyuubi shouted right back.

''Will you two just shut up!'' Sakura shouted making the both of them look at her.

''It doesn't matter who shot Naruto! We don't know who shot him! But what we do know is that he's in there right now because of the both of you!'' Sakura yelled, she was crying. And both Sasuke and Kyuubi knew she was right. ''I could tell Naruto loves you both or else he wouldn't have gotten in the way of your shooting! He didn't want either of you to get hurt! He didn't want any fighting! And now you two are in a hospital waiting room fighting not even knowing if Naruto's alive or not?!''

The two looked at the ground in shame. Sakura was right. Completer right. They shouldn't be fighting. At least they could do the one thing the blonde wanted, to stop fighting.

Suddenly a doctor came into the waiting room. ''Who's the family of a Uzumaki Naruto?'' The doctor asked.

All of Jinchuuriki and Akatsuki stood up quickly waiting for the doctor to say what he knew about the blonde.

The doctor's sweat dropped having about most of the people waiting in the waiting room stand up. _Big family. _The doctor thought then he smiled. ''Naruto's going to be just fine.''

Everyone sighed in relief while Sakura, Deidara, Konan, Itachi, and Haku cried for joy.

''The bullet just skinned him at the side of his stomach. He's very lucky. Since the bullet wasn't in so deep it was easy to retrieve. He'll need crutches to support him for about 1 month, after that time he'll be back to normal.'' The doctor reassured smiling.

''Could we go see him?'' Sasuke and Kyuubi asked at the same time.

''Of course. But just make sure your not to loud, he just came out of surgery and he's a little tired.'' The doctor warned.

Everyone nodded in understandment.

The doctor leaded them to the blonde's hospital room and opened the door.

The blonde was sleeping peacefully with his face facing the door and his back on the bed since the nurses said he must sleep on his back so it won't mess with his injury at the side of his stomach.

When everyone was inside the doctor closed the door leaving them with the blonde.

Kyuubi was the first to kneel down besides the blonde looking at the blonde's peacefully sleeping face.

Suddenly the blonde slowly opened his eyes and smiled when he saw Kyuubi.

''Kyuu your ok. I made it in time then. Where's Sasuke?'' The blonde asked looking around the room and smiled when the raven was right behind the red eyed teen. ''I'm so happy you two are ok.'' The blonde said smiling sweetly.

''Naruto...'' Kyuubi started holding onto the blonde's hand. ''Don't ever do something like that again.'' Kyuubi commanded not looking at the blonde and down at the blonde's soft small hand rubbing the front of it softly.

''But you two were going to get hurt and I didn't know what else to do.'' The blonde explained.

''I know I was wrong, me and Sasuke were wrong, for fighting all this time. But just promise me not to do something like that again, I thought I lost you. Just promise me ok?'' Kyuubi asked the blonde looking at him.

''I promise.'' Naruto said with a smile glad Kyuubi and Sasuke were finally getting along.

Kyuubi, Sasuke, and everyone else in the room smiled. Finally,

The war was over.

* * *

**-((3 Months Later))-**

Naruto smiled as he jumped into the pool and floated up right besides Sasuke.

Jinchuuriki and Akatsuki are now all together at the Uchiha mansion at the pool area having a great time.

It's been 3 months, and the whole gang has gotten along. Sasuke and Naruto have been inseparable ever since. Naruto was even allowed to stay over the raven's home for a day or two.

Sakura and Deidara have even became great friends with Haku, Konan, and Itachi. Speaking of Itachi...where was he?

Oh yes, there he is. Right besides his boyfriend, Kyuubi, sitting at the edge of the pool watching Sasuke and Naruto splash and laugh in the water.

Itachi laughed softly to himself.

''Hn, what's so funny?'' Kyuubi asked the raven in confusion.

''I was just thinking...I'd never thought that this was how all of this was going to turn out.'' Itachi explained with a smile looking out at everyone talking, laughing, having a good time.

Kyuubi smiled. ''Me neither. But I like it much better this way.'' Kyuubi said with a grin and met the raven's lips to share a kiss.

**~The End~**

**

* * *

**

**Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeees!! Done!!!!**

**My first story I ever finished!! **

**(Does happy dance^-^)**

**Well I'll be gone for a while...**

**And no I did not get caught writing yaoi by my parents again! XD I'm going away for a vacation and I won't find the time to write stories so here are some story ideas I was working on but won't be completing because of my vacation. So here are some and if you want to borrow the idea go ahead! :)**

**Just tell me what story idea your using when you review. When I come back I want to read your work ;)**

**A Hot Blonde Stranger - **Itachi, a bookworm, falls in love with the sexy new student, Uzumaki Naruto. Problem is...Itachi's popular cute little bother wants the blonde to. What now? Why a battle for the blonde of course! NaruSasu NaruIta

**An Angel With A Baby - **Sasuke met a beautiful blonde today in the super market. The blonde was holding an adorable child in his arms. Sasuke hates children, but he really likes this blonde.

**Camp Horny - **Naruto, a sexy beautiful blonde, is being forced to go to camp. There many guys try to win the blonde's heart, but there's two guys in particular that just don't give up. Sasuke Uchiha and Kyuubi Foxx. SasuNaru KyuuNaru

**I Love College - **Sasuke is going to college and there he meets a sexy blonde gymnist named Uzumaki Naruto.

**I'm In Love With My Friend's Son - **Uchiha Sasuke met his best friend he hasn't seen in years, Minato. Minato shows the raven his son, a cute 16 year old named Uzumaki Naruto. SasuNaru

**Kidnapping Royalty - **Sasuke, a thief, kidnaps Konoha's adorable Prince Naruto. Soon Sasuke notices that he doesn't just want the blonde for money... SasuNaru

**New World, New Things - **Uzumaki Naruto is a famous and beloved singer and model. One day, Uchiha Sasuke, a famous and successful manager, sees one of the blonde's concerts and he really like what he sees... SasuNaru

**Th Hottie Every Gangster Wants - **Naruto, a cute adorable bookworm, is new at Konoha High, a tough school. Every guy there wants to make the blonde theres. Especially Uchiha Sasuke, the most popular guy in school. SasuNaru

**What I Wont Do For This Blonde - **Sasuke bummed into the most beautiful blonde he ever seen. The blonde was looking for a babysitter for his two kids(guys could get pregnant in here but it's your story. So do whatever). Sasuke detested children, but he really wanted to see more of this blonde. SasuNaru

**Ja ne for now :)**


End file.
